Hubris
by Pharos
Summary: Gender-Bender w/ Lelouch as a Girl. AU style for Code Geass R2 facts to be released in story as it progresses if you like it please R&R, rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hubris: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

She gagged, sucking in air through the burning in her lungs as she coughed up a mixture of phlegm and water. Blindfolded and cuffed she could do nothing to defend herself against the hands that pushed her face back under the icy water too soon for her to have taken a deep breath. Even struggling proved useless as her air deprived muscles tried to fight against the grip of her captors. Again she was brought back up out of the icy depths and again she coughed sputtering out water as she tried desperately to suck in more air. In the darkness she could feel his eyes on her, his hatred pressing down on her as if it were a tangible thing waiting to strike out against her.

"You can end this, all you have to do is tell me the truth."

Silence greeted his words as she struggled to keep herself from shivering, struggled to keep her composure beneath the weight of his hatred. She heard a frustrated click and felt those hands release her back into the icy depths. She woke shivering and spitting up phlegm and water against the tiled floor beneath her.

"Next time you stay under."

Those cruel words sent shivers down her spine, as she lay curled up on the floor gasping for air. She could hear the truth in those words, feel the spite and malice that lay curled just beneath the surface and knew that he meant those words. No matter their past, he would have his answers even if it cost her life to obtain them.

"Kill me and get it over with." She managed to choke the words past shivering lips. Rough hands gripped her arms pulling her upright as the blindfold was removed. She blinked in the sudden brightness afraid to look at what her blurry gaze was seeing. No, hatred was too soft a word – malice too kind. This man – a man who had once held her tenderly in his arms and called her name sweetly was no longer that same man. Suzaku's eyes glared down at her as he pushed her back beneath the cruel icy depths.

She woke with a scream muffled only by the fact that her throat felt raw and misused against the cool night air. She could feel the cool metal braces around her wrists and knew that she was still being held that none of it had been a nightmare. Lelouch shut her eyes against the pain welling up in her chest and bit down against the sob threatening to escape her lips. _Euphie_. She had hoped it was all just a dream, that somehow she would waken and discover that none of it had happened but -.

"Guilt sucks doesn't it – Lelouch?"

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine as she turned her head to see him sitting in a corner of the room. The look in his eyes made her want to turn away but she knew that would solve nothing. She had decided on her own that she would walk this path – she alone had pulled the trigger and for that she would face whatever the consequences would be. Even if it meant – even if that meant Suzaku would hate her forever.

"I suppose asking you nicely would be pointless, I doubt you'd give me the truth." Suzaku's gaze cut her as deeply as his words.

She wanted to hate him, to scream at him that it was his fault but the words died before they ever formed on her lips. Unable to speak she just stared at him, aware that in her current position there was nothing she could do to protect herself.

"It's funny, but I'm actually glad you won't speak. It makes what I've done all the more easier."

Something clattered to the floor as he spoke and her eyes followed the sound to find a syringe rolling against the floor. Horror froze her heart at the sight of it, its' plunger already depressed its contents probably already working its way through her system. She shook her head wanting to deny what she saw knowing full well that it was still the horrible god-awful truth. Even as her vision blurred she looked at him, begging him to tell her it wasn't true that it wasn't what she thought. His cruel gaze was her only answer as reality began to fade around her.

He watched the horror on her face slip beneath the influence of the drug as her head slipped towards her chest, her breathing evening out on its own. _She brought this on herself_. He waited a moment more before undoing the cuffs on her wrists. They fell limp to the bed and her head lifted somewhat at the change in position. Blank, lavender hued eyes looked up at him her pupils focusing and refocusing as she stared. A frown pressed her soft features together before recognition slowly slid back into place. The smile that lit her face was the first real smile he'd seen on her face in days.

"Suzaku?" She reached up to touch his face and he sighed leaning into her touch, a slight smile spreading across his face as he did.

"Lelouch." He whispered her name as he turned to place a kiss against her palm.

She frowned at the sound of his voice and looked around taking in their surroundings for the first time. Fear crossed her face for one brief moment and she moved closer to him. Even drugged she recognized a cell when she saw one, even one as well furnished as this. He pulled her back looking into her eyes as he did. _What is she seeing_?

"Where are we?" Lelouch looked up at him, those lavender hued eyes so expressive in their fear that he let himself drink it in. "Did your father get angry with us? I'm sorry Suza-."

He stopped her shaking his head as he placed a finger against her lips, "No, my father is dead Lelouch. Can you remember why you're here?"

She frowned again and he could almost see her concentrating on the memories trying to figure out what was what. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it as she shook her head, probably trying to clear the drug induced haze that clouded it. She looked around then back at him with that same questioning look in her eyes. Then he saw it, that understanding in her eyes that sent his own memories back in time. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled her arms in close to her chest. This was the Lelouch he wished to speak with, that gentle naive girl with the soft eyes and easy smile. The loving girl he'd come to know so very long ago before hatred and revenge had consumed her.

This Lelouch was far more powerful than the other, her meek gaze and loving figure could hold the hearts of men and sway the jealously of women. He didn't care if it was the drug, he would have done anything to protect this Lelouch. Even now he felt those protective instincts welling up inside him. The only thing that marred her appearance was the glaring symbol etched into her left eye, only that reminded him that even drugged she was still his enemy. Still – this was _his_ Lelouch, the Lelouch he loved more than life itself and for that he would let his guard down.

"I needed to speak with you." He whispered brushing a stray strand of dark hair from her face. She frowned but nodded her head to show she understood.

"About Euphie?"

Her words hurt, but the tears in her eyes were real he could see the truth beneath them.

"I'm sorry Suzaku! I knew how much you loved her – that's why I – why I . . .." Her voice trailed off and she pulled away turning away from him as she reached up to cover her left eye, "But it went wrong – everything went wrong and I – I did – I killed Euphie."

She stopped her head lulling back as she drifted off, he could see her starting to fall deeper into the effects of the drug. His chance at answers was slipping away but he could do nothing to stop it from happening. Suzaku watched as her body relaxed into his, her breathing hitched as she reached a trembling hand towards him.

"Kill . . . me . . . Euphie . . . I'm sorry – I'm sor-."

He listened to the sound of her breathing unable to bring himself to pull away even knowing that soon the drug's effects would wear off. The door to the cell slid open and he glanced up to see Lloyd standing in the doorway his arms folded across his chest. No doubt he had listened in on their conversation, but Suzaku didn't much care to dwell on it.

"It didn't last as long as you said it would." He responded as he placed Lelouch back down and placed the cuffs once more around her wrists.

Lloyd clicked his tongue at Suzaku's tone, "I told you already, a higher dose would kill her and a weaker one would gain no effect at all. Refrain is like any other drug after all. The important thing is that it worked, to a certain degree. It's effect is different for each person but she seemed perfectly lucid enough to speak with you. Did you get the answer you were seeking?"

Suzaku looked down at Lelouch's sleeping form and shook his head, "No."

Lloyd watched him, that knowing gaze in his eyes, "A pity since she's going to be executed for inciting a rebellion against the Empire."

"I won't let that happen. Lelouch is in there still, I'm going to make a deal with his Majesty for her life." Suzaku replied when Lloyd raised an eyebrow at his words, "I'll give him the terrorist Zero in exchange for power."

"And just how does _that_ translate into 'saving' her? You'll be handing her over to the executioners under the name of Zero."

"I'm going to save her life," He answered calmly, "By taking everything she has left from her."

No, he would save her but she would never admit that he'd done so. She would hate him, she would curse him but she would be safe. It was the only way – the only way to protect _his_ Lelouch. Suzaku leaned over brushing his lips against hers, "Goodbye my Beloved."


	2. Chapter 2

Hubris: Normalcy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them.

She woke her head throbbing slightly as she opened her eyes trying to remember why she'd woken in the first place. She blinked turning her head to see the digital clock resting on her bedside dresser. _It's only 4 o'clock in the morning_. Lelouch yawned as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Slender arms snaked around her waist surprising her somewhat as she pulled the sheets up to see a ruffled head of light brown hair resting next to her. A smile lit her face as she stared down at the sleeping figure curled up beside her. It didn't surprise her in the least to see her younger brother lying next to her in bed, he'd been doing it for as long as she could remember and it didn't look like he'd ever stop.

"Rolo, shouldn't you be sleeping in your own room?" She laughed placing a hand on his head. Rolo murmured a protest as he curled in closer to her and she sighed rolling her eyes in mock exasperation, "Okay, but only for tonight. You really need to sleep in your own bed every now and then instead of sneaking into mine all the time."

"But sis -," Rolo yawned as he snuggled closer rubbing his face against her side, "I like sleeping here. It's warmer." He turned sleepy eyes upwards to peer at her face, "Why are you awake? Another nightmare?"

She smiled down at him as she laid her hand atop his head, "No . . ." She looked at the clock again. _Why _am_ I awake_? The nameless terrors that found her waking in the middle of the night were generally always the answer but this time around -. Lelouch frowned as she leaned back running her fingers through her long black locks. _I'll need to get them trimmed before I start growing split-ends_. The idle thought seemed somewhat out of place and she squashed that odd feeling of disorientation that accompanied it. As if there should have been something more to worry about – something she couldn't quite fit her mind around.

Lelouch shook her head rubbing at the ache in her temples as she forced herself to lie back down on the bed wrapping her arms around Rolo in a tender hug.

"It's nothing little brother . . . let's just go back to sleep." She kissed the top of his forehead as she let her eyes slide close. She didn't see the intense look in her brother's eyes, or note the way his body seemed to grow cold in her arms before sleep recaptured her mind.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest, mesmerized by the sight of how easily this woman had fallen back to sleep. Once he was certain she was truly asleep, Rolo slid out of the bed and out the door without making a sound. Tense he moved through the dark and empty hallways until he reached his room. Inside he pressed a key on the computer and instantly the system responded, the three monitors flickered to life with surprising clarity. From here he could see Lelouch's sleeping form, the bathroom, as well as the front entrance. It was an easy set up, a necessary precaution against the coming storm. Nothing could appear out of place, not a single thing could be taken for granted in the security of the Empire of Britannia.

_"If she shows any signs of remembering who she really is – even the smallest inkling of the truth, you are to kill her without hesitation."_

The memory of those words kept him vigilant, kept him from feeling even the smallest sense of happiness in this new 'life' he'd been given. Everything had been left to his discretion, should he even suspect that she had regained her true self then he would not hesitate to kill her. The sound of his cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts as he turned his face from the screen. His cell rested on the table to his right and he recognized the number blinking on the screen. Sighing, Rolo lifted the phone taking a moment to stare at the heart shaped charm dangling from it as he did.

"Yes." He replied bringing the phone to his ear.

"Rolo, is Lelouch still in bed?" The voice on the other end sounded strained as if resisting the urge to say more. He recognized the person as soon as she spoke; Villetta Nu was no stranger to the dangers of the girl known only to her as Lelouch. Rolo's eyes briefly scanned the screens to see Lelouch asleep still in her room.

"Yes."

A sigh, one of mixed relief and aggravation that he couldn't quite understand.

"What's wrong?" He asked feeling for the first time that unquenchable anxiety coursing through him.

"Turn on the news, it's being broadcast on every station so it doesn't matter which channel you put it on." Villetta's voice was once more strained almost angry as she spoke.

Rolo's fingers flashed across the keyboard until a separate screen popped up beside the surveillance of the bathroom. He almost dropped the phone in his panic even as his eyes darted from the image on the screen back to Lelouch. He'd left the mute button on unwilling to listen to the drivel that was certainly being spoken over the broadcast. But that didn't stop his eyes from seeing what he was seeing. Clad all in black with that unmistakably shaped helmet, was none other than _Zero_.

_That _can't_ be – she's asleep in her bed._ Rolo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved, pulling the gun he hid in his room as he left. He slipped back into Lelouch's room cautiously aware of the shadows haunting every available corner of her room. He could still hear her easy breathing, could see the slight rise and fall of the sheets beneath which she lay. No – whoever that Zero was on the broadcast, it was most certainly _not_ Lelouch. _An imposter?_ He wondered, as he stood at Lelouch's bedside his gun aimed at the back of her head.

Focused on Lelouch – Rolo hardly even heard Villetta's words until she had repeated herself a few times.

" – of Rounds is heading back to Area Eleven even now." Her voice sounded worried, and with good reason. She was most likely going to face another humiliating demotion worse than the one she currently suffered at the moment.

"What?" Rolo replied still only half listening to her.

"Are you listening? I just told you that they're sending a Knight of Rounds here to assess the situation regarding Lelouch! If they even suspect that Lelouch has her memories – they're going to execute her on the spot. No trial, no explanation – we'll all be demoted or worse." Villetta hissed.

Rolo couldn't care less about the demotion; it meant nothing to someone like him whose only reason for living was to ensure the death of his targets. Only one thing stood out among Villetta's worries – the Knight of Rounds. As an unspoken rule there were only a few Knight of Rounds who knew the truth of Lelouch's imprisonment. Well, if he were being honest with himself – there were _only_ two men who knew who Lelouch really was. And of those two only _one_ would care enough to return to Area Eleven just to execute a possible threat.

Rolo's eyes narrowed at the mere thought of _him_ returning, even knowing his reason for returning did nothing to soothe his boiling irritation. In her sleep, Lelouch drifted from one dreamless nightmare to the next unaware of the turmoil writhing through Rolo's mind.

Lelouch sighed as she pushed the pile of papers away from her and lay her head against the cool tabletop. She wanted nothing more than to leave but she'd let her work pile up again, or rather – her eyes coasted towards the carefree smile on the President's face with a slight irritation, Milly didn't seem to notice Lelouch's sigh as she continued to riffle through her own personal pile of paper. As usual, Milly had left everything to the last minute, all the necessary work they'd needed to do with the clubs – the financials were a mess, Lelouch did not admire Rivalz's job at that moment. She on the other hand had to deal with the constant flow of excess work Milly had left until today. She sighed, turning her head to stare out the large windows. Outside everything looked normal, it looked quiet and peaceful. Even the sky seemed peaceful with the sunlight streaming in through white clouds.

Even still there was tension in the air, that unspeakable tension that had come in the middle of the night pervaded the entire campus. It felt like everyone was walking on eggshells after the mid-morning broadcast announcing the return of the Black Knights and their enigmatic leader Zero. Zero, who was supposed to have been dead. Zero, the masked man who had only a year ago held her friends hostage as his failed takeover had been thwarted.

The door opened suddenly and a rush of excitement flowed in. Lelouch barely had time to register who it was before she was pulled into a rush of excited energy. Shirley laughed as she rushed from one council member to the next a tightly bound rush of joy and happiness. Lelouch watched feeling her exhaustion settle in even more at the sight of Shirley's boundless energy. She sat back down to watch the show as Shirley pulled Rivalz and Milly from their seats and hugged each of them.

"Shirley? What's got you so excited?" Milly laughed taking some solace in the presence of such excitement, anything to escape the monotony of papers waiting for her. Lelouch sighed as she pulled another pile towards her and began riffling through them she only half-listened to Shirley's words.

"Milly! Rivalz! I just heard from the teachers that Suzaku's coming back!"

Their joy was so evident as the three of them smiled in unison all of them cheering at the unexpected news. Lelouch watched it with some curiosity before she finally cleared her throat to draw their attention back to her.

"Ummm . . . I know this sounds awkward and all but . . . who's Suzaku?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hubris: Sweat Melodies

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them . . . or, for that matter turning Lelouch into a girl

The quiet solitude of the rooftop was broken only by the sound of students heading to their next class. He watched the controlled chaos with ease taking the time to breathe before diving into the rush. His eyes gravitated towards her without missing a beat; she wasn't too hard to spot even in the growing crowds. People, whether conscious or not would give her room to pass as she moved like Noah splitting the red sea so walked on without sparing even a small glance either way. She looked fearless and beautiful, a goddess stepping into the mortal realm.

"I thought I'd find you here." The familiar voice and the ease with which it spoke made him smile.

Suzaku turned to find Milly standing at the stairwell her arms folded across her chest and a slight teasing smile on her face. She broke first, rushing forward to pull him into her embrace as she laughed. Behind her Rivalz and Shirley were a close second as they too moved to embrace him, friends seeing each other after a year of being apart. He welcomed their joy and their carefree manner of speaking, a difference from what he'd experienced thus far in his new rank.

"So much has changed," Suzaku replied after a long moment of greetings and 'how-have-you-been's was over. His eyes strayed towards the thinning crowd once more but he found that _she_ was long since gone.

"Much has changed, but some things do not." Milly answered thoughtfully, "The school certainly has changed, everyone's different – the only ones who remain from our class is Shirley, Rivalz, and I. Nina graduated after -," Milly hesitated slightly, "After what happened a year ago and I haven't heard from her much."

"Yeah . . . I heard about that." Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck, how much of it was easily blamed on Zero and how much on himself?

"_ANYWAYS_," Shirley beamed as she sidled closer to Suzaku, "Since you left our club's just barely holding it together! We even had to bring in a new student who just transferred. The Prez practically _dragged_ her to the clubhouse as soon as she arrived. You should see what Rivalz and I have to deal with since you've been gone."

"Someone new?" Suzaku turned his gaze towards Milly who smiled slightly at him.

"You may have noticed her already, her name's Lelouch Lamperouge and she transferred here a year ago."

Rivalz laughed slightly drawing everyone's attention, "Yeah, and the funny thing is _Shirley_ here thought she'd know who you were. I mean – Lelouch transferred here the same day you left so there's like _no_ way she'd know who you are."

Shirley raged at Rivalz even as Milly smiled at the two of them. Caught up in their own argument the three did not see the pained look on Suzaku's face.

She yawned staring out the classroom window bored despite the fact that the teacher hadn't even shown up yet. All around her the other students continued to chat while they waited, only Lelouch remained absolutely bored sitting in her seat. In her mind she contemplated ditching class – it was only history after all and there wasn't much she cared to learn anyways, but shook the notion out of her head as soon as the teacher stepped into the classroom. Almost immediately all attention was focused on the young man walking just behind their teacher.

Lelouch on the other hand returned her attention towards the window; she didn't care who the guy was she just wanted to leave. The teacher, a young noble woman named Villetta Nu called the class to attention as she announced the arrival of their long awaited transfer student. Lelouch was only half-listening as the boy introduced himself and was immediately directed towards the vacated seat beside her. It wasn't until the boy stood beside her that she pulled her gaze away from the view outside.

Lelouch blinked at the look in his eyes, an odd olive-green color that seemed to burn with some kind of inner anger. She felt her back straighten slightly at the look. _This_ was the guy her closest friends called 'friend'? The look he gave her made her feel as if she'd been pierced through the chest with a sharp blade. He looked away without speaking and only then did she realize that class had officially begun. She tried to ignore the piercing sliver of pain that continued to tighten in her chest whenever she glanced his way.

It didn't make sense, what could he be angry with _her_ for? She was first to leave when the bell rang, clutching her arms to her chest as she rushed out of the class. She wanted to escape – no, that was a ridiculous notion she had no reason to run but still . . .. The memory of that sharp pain was enough to make her move faster through the halls and up the stairs until she reached the solitude of the rooftop. Lelouch all but collapsed against the stone railings sucking air in through her mouth as she held onto the ache in her chest.

Again that unspeakable nightmare spread through her like a wildfire threatening to consume her even in her waking moment. That feeling of fear, of the profound need – no it was more the instinctual urge to flee. This was no fight she could win and every fiber of her being wanted nothing more than to run as far and as fast as her legs could carry her. It was as if she were a castaway caught in the riptides being pulled this way and that with no chance of breaking free. Her chest tightened as she struggled to draw breathe, her eyes watered with effort it took just to stand. Every muscle in her body felt tensed to run as if the only thing keeping her grounded was gravity. She had to escape – to have to get away. Already she felt disoriented, lost to the panic threatening to engulf her completely. A hand touched her wrist and she screamed the strength in her legs drained away as she fell to the ground covering her head with her hands as if she would ward off some unseen attacker. It was only when she heard Rolo's voice that she felt herself calm. Rolo's voice was the only thing she could grasp in that nightmare, the only lifeline left to her and cling she did throwing herself into his arms as tears rolled down her cheeks.

It took Rolo the better part of an hour to calm her down enough so that she could get back onto her feet but the crying had left her face puffy and red. He brushed the last remnants of tears from her face and she offered him a slight smile.

"I'm such a bad sister . . . having to lean on my little brother like this for no better reason other than a simple night terror." She sighed shaking her head.

"N-no! I'm – I'm glad I could be of some help to you, sis!" Rolo replied.

Lelouch sniffed shaking her head again, "No, I'm the older sister I'm supposed to be protecting you my young brother from danger and just look at me." She gestured towards herself, "Shaking like a leaf over something as stupid as a faceless nightmare." She sighed in exasperation.

"I'm happy . . .." Rolo whispered, "I'm happy to help you in any way I can sis. So – so please, please don't send me away."

Lelouch looked down at him in surprise as she noticed the slight glimmer of tears in his eyes. _Great, now I've made my baby brother cry_. She pulled him close, "Of course you'll stay at my side. I would never dream of letting you go. We're _family_ and family stays together no matter what. It's just – sometimes I wish these nightmares would just disappear altogether."

He watched the two of them leave before stepping into the sunlight. Suzaku lifted his head to the warm rays willing them to spread through his body. He forced the tears back as he listened to the sound of the wind and remembered . . ..

_ The long corridors stretched out before him like something out of a fairytale ornate walls and everything. Beside him putting up decidely less of a fight then he'd expected, Lelouch shuffled along blindly. The black bag he'd placed over her head offered no clue as to where they were though by this time he expected that she really didn't care. Her hands were kept restrained in the straitjacket he'd placed her in with some difficulty. The cuffs and the black bag she never fought but the straitjacket she'd put more resistance into than ever._

_ Eventually they reached their destination, the two men guiding them gestured forward as they pushed the doors open. He stared ahead at the dimly lit room and steeled himself. Suzaku took a deep breath and placed a hand against Lelouch's back urging her forward._

_ "Don't fight me." His voice held all the warning she would get as she all but stumbled over the threashhold. The doors slammed shut behind him and he immediately pushed Lelouch to the floor knocking her legs out from under her. She grunted but only slightly as the wind was knocked out of her. Suzaku knelt placing a hand against Lelouch's back to keep her from moving. Once again he was surprised at how easily she gave up, the fight lost even here though she knew nothing of where she was. In the dimness he could barely make out the figure sitting atop the throne but he knew who the man was. Charles zi Britannia, the Emperior of Britannia himself rose slowly from his seat his cruel eyes glaring down at Suzaku from on high. It was obvious what the man thought, a _number_ had done what hundreds of his soldiers had failed to do._

_ "Remove the bag." His words were curt, as harsh as his gaze and twice as brutal._

_ He felt Lelouch tense at the voice, could feel her panic even as he began to undo the bag covering her head. She struggled then, screaming like a mad woman cursing him as she tried to get to her feet. Suzaku pulled bag free and grasped her hair in his hands slamming her face to the floor when she tried to lift her head. "Stay down." He growled low enough so that only she could hear it._

_ "Lelouch vi Britannia eleventh Princess of Britannia, you have cast aside your pride as a Britannian and thrown your lot in with rebels." Charles sneered at the words._

_ "No more than _you_ cast me aside during the war, _Father_." Lelouch hissed struggling despite Suzaku's warning to raise her head._

_ "A pity you were not strong enough to die then." Charles answered callously as he turned his attention to Suzaku, "Suzaku Kururugi, you have earned Our deepest gratitude for your efforts in the capture of Our estranged daughter. We shall grant you one boon, and advance you in rank."_

_ "I want the title of Knight of Rounds." Suzaku replied easily. Charles' eyes narrowed slightly but a cruel smile lit his face at the words._

_ "You have ambition – that is good, but why should We give you such an honored rank when you are no noble?" Charles asked._

_ "I hand you the criminal Zero, this is my wish." Suzaku answered easily._

_ "Zero?" Charles glared at him as Suzaku pulled a second black bag from around his waist. He tossed its contents to the floor and the split mask of Zero skidded across the tiles with a loud clatter._

_ "I present you the mask of Zero, the greatest enemy of Britannia. As well," Suzaku gripped Lelouch tightly to keep her from moving, "As returning your long lost Princess. For this I ask _two_ boons instead of one."_

_ Silence greeted his declaration as Charles stared down at the mask then back at Lelouch for what seemed a milenium. Finally he laughed, a cold twisting sound that wrenched at Suzaku's ears._

_ "You certainly are smart for a numbered," Charles returned to his seat but did not sit instead he turned back to stare at Suzaku that cruel smile now plastered to his lips. "Very well then, Suzaku. We shall grant you your first boon, you shall become a Knight of Rounds of the lowest order but a Knight of Rounds still." Charles gestured towards Suzaku and men hiding in the shadows stepped forward reaching for Lelouch._

_ "Your Highness – I would have you grant me my second boon." Suzaku responded glaring at the masked men hard enough that they all stopped in their tracks._

_ "And just what is this second boon?" Charles responded his smile fading slightly._

_ "I have knowledge of Geass, the power behind those eyes of yours and I would ask you spare Lelouch the death penalty." He answered easily._

_ Charles chuckled amused beyond anything he'd ever been before, this man was certainly more than a little interesting. "Very well then, Suzaku."_

_ He felt his heart calm._

_ "We grant you your second wish," Charles gestured and this time the men stepped back into the shadows, "Lift her head so that you may witness my Geass."_

_ He listened doing exactly what Charles asked without question. Lelouch screamed as Suzaku covered her left eye. "I won't let you cast Geass on His Majesty." He whispered fiercely. He could feel the tears in her eyes as he forced her right eye open._

_ "Be grateful my Daughter, for today I shall rewrite your memories, I will take away your anger, your hatred . . .," Charles smiled, "I shall even take away that which you most care about, your love. You will know nothing of your former life. Be grateful, my Daughter for today you are reborn without memory of the sins you committed."_

_ "No – NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT AWAY! DON'T TAKE IT AWAY!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Hubris: Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them...

"We're going to have a festival."

The four of them met Milly's excited declaration with a mix of cheer and groans in equal measure. Lelouch glanced up from her work and raised an eyebrow in Milly's direction. With a sigh she placed the papers down on the table and rubbed at her forehead.

"And _why_ – might I ask, are we going to have _another_ festival when we are still a month behind on the papers from the _last_ festival we held?" Lelouch replied holding up the papers she'd been leafing through for the past half-hour.

Milly frowned as she moved to stand before Lelouch, taking the papers from her. She pressed her lips together then carefully laid them on the table placing her hand over them so that Lelouch would not reclaim them.

"We'll give these to Rivalz to handle." She replied ignoring the tiny squeak that escaped from Rivalz's lips at her words. "Besides we have a real reason to celebrate!"

Lelouch leaned back in her seat folding her arms across her chest as she did, "And what, may I ask is your reason?" She relented with another sigh.

"We're celebrating Suzaku's return of course!" Milly answered with a shout of triumph. She knew without a doubt that so long as Lelouch was willing the others would follow.

Lelouch resisted the urge to flinch at the name, turning her gaze to where Suzaku sat likewise surrounded by past-due work. It'd been at least a week since his return and still she felt an unnerving silence about the man that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Despite the pressing feeling of discomfort she was forced to endure every day, she struggled to do her best in welcoming this man. He was after all, a friend of her friends the least she could do was get along with him. She shuddered to remember just how 'well' that was going. Almost as if everyone else agreed that the best way for her to face this unspeaking fear was to tackle it head on. From everyday class work in which he had become her lab partner, to the stress of gym where he'd become her 'coach' of sorts. _I'm still aching from the make-up laps he had me doing._ She rubbed at her legs idly.

"Milly there's really no reason for that!" Almost as if he could feel her anxiety, Suzaku spoke out his voice sending shivers down Lelouch's spine as he did.

Lelouch turned her gaze away from him pressing her lips together in vexation; she didn't like how this man could so easily figure her out as if he already knew what she was thinking. "If Milly thinks it's a good idea then I agree with her." She replied calmly.

The plans for the festival took two days to complete, and another three days to prepare for. Between managing the various clubs, activities, other festival preparations and the inevitable time spent around Suzaku – Lelouch felt burnt out. She sighed laying her head against the table in an effort to cool the pounding in her head. On top of all that, there was the arrival of two more Knights of Rounds as students in the school. This had prompted Milly to make _more_ changes than was really necessary. _At this rate I'm going to drive myself insane._ It was a very unpleasant thought but there it was bared before her like an ugly reminder that some things just didn't work out as planned. _If only I could melt into the desk for a little while._ She sighed letting her eyes glide shut.

"Milly, where do you want these?"

The sound of his voice set her nerves on fire as she bolted upright. She turned her head to see Suzaku standing just outside the doorway carrying two boxes his head pointed the other way listening to whatever Milly was telling him. He barely looked at her as he walked in and placed the boxes on the floor beside her. His hand brushed her leg and she let out a panicked shriek as she leapt back the chair clattering to the floor behind her. Suzaku looked at her in surprise reaching out towards her his face creased with concern as he opened his mouth to speak. She couldn't hear what he was saying. All she saw were his hands reaching towards her as a black cloud of fear engulfed her.

Her second scream rattled against his ears as she backed away from him tripping over the fallen chair. Suzaku flinched as Lelouch crashed to the floor but she didn't seem to realize that she'd fallen. Her lavender hued eyes stared through him as she scuttled away her face as pale as a sheet. He heard Milly's voice calling from outside and knew that the others were on their way. Rolo reached Lelouch first, the slender boy appearing at her side as if he had somehow transported himself there.

"Lelouch? Sis?"

Concern lit Rolo's soft voice as he reached out towards her taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her roughly. Lelouch blinked, the glazed look in her eyes beginning to clear as she turned towards Rolo's voice. The others appeared beside Lelouch all of them speaking at once without giving her time to reply. She blinked up at them as if trying to figure out what had happened or how she had gotten on the floor.

"I – I'm fine," Lelouch's voice cracked slightly as she spoke but she forced a smile across her face, "I – I just haven't – been getting much sleep lately . . .." She laughed slightly a nervous laugh as if she were trying to convince herself.

"Someone should take you to the nurses office." Shirley replied.

Lelouch balked at the words holding up her hands to stop anyone from volunteering, "I'm telling you I'm fine!" She replied.

"I'll take her."

The sound of Gino's voice drew attention away from Lelouch as the blond haired Knight of Rounds stepped into the room. Without waiting for an answer, Gino lifted Lelouch into his arms with such ease that she barely had time to wrap her arms around him as he spun and trotted out of the room. Her distressed cry that she was fine echoed as the door shut behind them leaving everyone else gapping at their sudden departure. Only a moment later, Rolo rushed after the two calling out for Gino to wait for him. A hand slapped him hard in the back knocking him back to reality to see Milly standing beside him with her lips pressed together.

"What _really_ happened?" She demanded through narrow eyes.

"I don't know, maybe I scared her." Suzaku shrugged thinking he would have to speak with Lloyd about this when he returned to base.

"Lelouch – scared?" Rivalz chuckled at the words, "I've seen her face down a mob of noble's when they lost to her at chess. Why would she be afraid of you?"

"RIVALZ!" Shirley's scolding voice drew attention away from Suzaku as she rounded on the other man ranting about Lelouch's favorite 'pass-time'.

_So, she still does things like that?_ Suzaku pushed the thought away as he moved to 'save' Rivalz from Shirley's half-hearted scolding.

"Still," Milly's voice caught everyone's attention as she stared out the window, "I've never seen Lelouch look so scared."

"Lord Gino . . . I'm fine, really – you can put me down anytime you want."

Lelouch whispered her face flush as she struggled to keep her hands folded on her lap. Gino smiled slightly as he continued onward, probably ignoring Lelouch for the sheer fun of it. _Are all Knights this difficult_? She pressed her lips together, taking a deep breath to keep from sighing in frustration. She could feel people staring as Gino walked past them with that ridiculous smile on his face. The fact that they were taking the long way to the nurse's office seemed to have escaped Gino's memory and all she could really do was endure it for the time being.

"I've already told you to call me Gino, haven't I?" The blond Knights words grated against her nerves as she bit down on her lip.

"And I have already told you that I would prefer not to." She responded.

In response, Gino hefted her into the air so suddenly that she had no other course but to grab hold of him lest she fall to the floor in a heap. The devilish smile he gave her made her glare for a moment before she replaced it with a calm smile. She tugged at the braided hair hanging just over one ear and his smile dropped replaced by a slight grimace.

"Lord Gino, kindly put me down." She replied calmly.

Gino smirked as he carefully set her on her feet, "Yes my Lady." He answered as he stood upright giving her a slight bow. Lelouch took the time to straighten her clothes before turning on her heel, following the path he'd set for the nurse's office.

She heard his footsteps following behind her and resisted the urge to shout that he not follow her. Gino skipped slightly ahead spinning so that he faced her while walking backward. Lelouch stared through him rather than pay him any attention.

"I wonder what Suzaku sees in you?" He suddenly replied idly as he laced his hands up over his head. She pressed her lips speeding up just enough to pass him. Gino smirked as he kept pace with her this time walking beside her rather than behind or ahead.

"You know . . . Suzaku's a hard man to figure out, but deep down I think he's a good guy." Gino replied calmly glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Lelouch ignored him keeping her gaze in front of her, while at the same time ignoring the curious stares she was getting from the other students – part awe, part dismay. Gino continued ignoring their looks with practiced ease as he voiced his thoughts aloud. After a while Lelouch let that sigh she'd been keeping pent up escape as she came to a stop. Gino took one step further before turning to stare at her.

"Do you intend to follow me _all the way to the nurse's_ office?" She asked clenching her teeth together at the grating thought. Gino smiled suddenly as he reached out a hand to her, falling to one knee in front of her. Shocked Lelouch took a step back fully aware that there were others stopping in the hallway to watch.

"Actually, I wished to confess my love to you." Gino replied in all seriousness. Lelouch blinked staring down at the man with a flat look in her eyes. The hallway crowded as silence fell across the spectator's only whispered questions echoed here or there as they waited. Gino reached forward taking Lelouch's hand in his and the crowd inhaled as one at the sight of it. More whispers spread like wildfire as it seemed the whole school waited to hear Lelouch's answer.

Her hair fell forward, blocking the sight of her eyes as she listened to the frantic whispers echoing around her. She didn't even feel it when Gino took hold of her hand all she heard was those damned whispers. It felt as if her life were pressing in around her as if something immense was pressing down on her until the air itself felt denser. She clenched her free hand tightly, feeling her nails digging into skin was enough to bring the world back into focus. Her lips moved and words whispered past them so soft no one could hear them, even Gino leaned forward trying to hear her answer. _Another love confession . . . that's why he insisted on carrying me, why he always seems to watch me_. Her mind felt sick, as the words began to pour from her lips like a flood. Suddenly it was too much, the arrival of Suzaku, the festival, the arrival of two more Knights of Rounds . . . that unspeakable horror that haunted her waking and sleeping moments. All of it pressed down against her like chains binding her to this pathetically broken world, even as she struggled to spread her wings and fly.

"Lelouch?" Gino replied leaning forward.

She lifted her free hand bringing it down in a fist against Gino's head, never mind that it hurt her more than it did him. If it forced him to release her other hand then the minor pain was worth it, though it was certainly something she'd never done before.

"_NO!_" She shouted pushing past him, past the crowd of gawkers disappearing before the stunned Knight could ever recover. She hated it, hated the confessions and this lazy day to day sort of half-living she felt compelled to continue. That oppressing cloud hanging over her head every passing day like a sickness . . . she wanted all of it gone. _Just – GO AWAY!_ She huffed biting her lip as she disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Hubris: Long Forgotten Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

"And now, the long-awaited Knight of Seven Welcoming Party shall now begin!"

Milly's cheerful voice echoed over the intercom to the sound of cheers. The noise only grew from there as Lelouch brushed aside the uncomfortable feeling that had threatened to overflow during the weeks leading up to the actual festival. Amid the hustle and bustle of the festival she felt more relaxed, more at ease in the knowledge that her tasks would keep her far from the actual crowds while she sorted through her own broiling emotions.

"Lelouch-sama!" The voice coming in over her ear-mic reminded her that she was still technically needed as one of the supervisors of the festival. She sighed reaching up to answer the voice calling for her help.

"Yes, Rachel-chan?" She replied recognizing the voice of the swim captain from previous events.

"Ah, there's a teacher outside the storage unit who's asking for some help." Rachel replied, "He said there's a problem with one of the ingredients' for the special event later today."

"Ah . . . thank you Rachel-chan, I'll head over immediately so tell him not to worry." She sighed looking down at the clipboard in her hand. The special event planned for today was the creation of a giant pizza, apparently they'd failed to do so last year and Milly intended to see it pass this year. If there was something wrong with an ingredient then that would ruin Milly's plan, which would in turn cause Lelouch great pains in order to soothe such a mishap.

"Rolo," She called to her brother who was busy handing out flyers for one of the later events to a group of students. He glanced over at her an anxious look on his face she felt sort of bad about what she was going to say but things needed to be dealt with, "I'll be right back, just keep handing out those flyers until I return okay? I'll be in the storage unit with all the food if you finish early."

She didn't wait for his reply but rather disappeared into the crowd before he could stop her gripping the clipboard to her chest as she moved. In her mind she thought through each ingredient being stored and wondered which one was the cause of the problem. _I'll find out when I get there._ She sighed running her fingers through her hair as she moved through the crowd. Her eyes ran across the crowd of students idly as she let her mind wander over the past events leading up to this festival.

_Zero managed to get away_. She sighed shaking her head at the stupidity of it all. Just as the army had the man caged within the confines of the Chinese Consulate they let him slip by. Not only that, he had managed to free his comrades, the very people they had held as bait to draw him out. _Fools_. She frowned, if they had Zero in their sights they should have just taken things easier rather than handing him the remainder of his Black Knights on a silver platter. Though she had to admit the man was shrewd, he'd backed the Britannian Army into a corner like it was a game of chess. _I would love to play chess with the man in person_. She smiled slightly at the idea.

The sight of the storage unit coming up before her brought her back to the present as she moved forward. _Strange . . . there's no one here._ She blinked looking around for the teacher that Rachel had told her about but finding no one standing outside waiting for her.

"Excuse me? Professor?" She called out as she pushed the door open curious as to where the man might be.

The darkness inside the storage unit surprised her as she reached towards the light switch, a hand grabbed hold of her wrist yanking her the rest of the way inside. The door closed behind her folding her into the darkness, Lelouch opened her mouth to scream but something close over her mouth and nose. A sickly sweet smell rushed into her lungs as she breathed in, she only had time to be mildly surprised as a second darkness closed in around her.

Rolo cursed under his breath as he made his way towards the storage unit that housed the ingredients for the festival. He'd already called ahead to Villetta to let her know that Lelouch was going to be there but he hadn't heard anything since his last check in and to make matters worse – he couldn't get Lelouch to pick up her com-line. As a rule all members of the Student council were required to have a com-line linking them to each other as well as the rest of the festivities in order to ensure as safe a festival as possible. Lelouch would never have removed her com-line nor would she ignore it if Rolo called out to her. Could it be that she – ?

Rolo pushed the thought from his mind gritting his teeth angrily that it would even have so much as crossed his mind. It wasn't possible, since the return of Zero security on Lelouch had doubled – no _tripled_ in the event that she had regained her memories without their knowledge. Villetta had spared nothing in her efforts to discover if Zero and Lelouch were one and the same but to date nothing incriminating had been found. Lelouch still did as Lelouch wanted only this time security was tighter and Rolo was always at her side. With the exception of today, Lelouch had not acted suspicious in the least.

He rounded the corner and came to a halt at the sight that greeted him. A crowd had gathered around the storage unit where Lelouch said she would be and though Rolo knew all of them he didn't care for any of them. Those who noticed him jeered at him as he moved past them, he wasn't well liked by any of the men left to guard Lelouch but that didn't mean he cared. To top it all standing in the middle of it all was _him_, Suzaku listened to the man standing next to him give his report. He didn't seem to notice Rolo as he moved to where Villetta was standing off to the side with a look of anxiety pasted onto her face. Of course she would feel anxious, Lelouch had most likely escaped by the looks of things. He gritted his teeth together at the thought as he stood beside Villetta. Not that she noticed his presence as her eyes remained on Suzaku who had taken over the task of discovering what had happened.

"What do we know." Rolo asked looking at Villetta. His voice must have startled her because she flinched before looking down at him, she didn't like how he seemed to appear out of thin air though he hadn't used his Geass this time around.

"Lelouch has disappeared, we've spoken with the swim team's captain but she can't remember having spoken to Lelouch." Villetta bit her lip in frustration as she glanced at Suzaku out of the corner of her eye, "Lord Kururugi has assumed control of the investigation so for now we do nothing."

Rolo tsked at the thought of leaving things up to _that_ man regardless of his rank and stature. None of that mattered to Rolo to begin with; he was autonomous for the most part and completely out of Suzaku's reach to command. His only job was to ensure that Lelouch did not escape – her role as bait was not yet over after all they still had to find C.C. and they couldn't do that without Lelouch. He glanced at the storage entrance and sighed in frustration, had he somehow messed up? Had he let his target get away? At this rate this whole year would be for nothing, the memories he'd had up to this moment and the peace he'd felt for the first time – .

_Sister_, Lelouch's smiling face, her warmth and the feeling of love he'd felt over the last few months would all mean nothing if she'd regained her identity as Zero. He would kill her and return to that nothingness that meaning less existence that stemmed from uselessness.

" – video feed shows her entering the storage but other than that, we got nothing inside the storage."

His ears perked up at the words as he turned to see one of the soldiers assigned as a history teacher in the school speaking to Suzaku. Suzaku's face pressed into a frown as he listened looking behind him at the storage unit.

"Was there any camera's set up inside?" He asked.

"Well, yes – of course and they were working until she stepped inside then they all went black from some kind of interference." The soldier replied.

"She must have escaped through the back or something, what about the camera's for the underground? Did you pick up anything on them?" Suzaku asked.

"Nothing, they're functioning but we didn't see movement on any of them. Only the ones inside this unit were disabled."

"Lelouch's Geass can't do things like that . . .." Suzaku muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me sir?" The man asked confused since he didn't hear what Suzaku was saying.

"Did you find the source of the hack?" Suzaku asked making his voice louder.

"No –,"

"I did!" A new voice interrupted the conversation and Suzaku looked up to see Lloyd walking towards them with his usual smug look on his face.

"Lloyd." Suzaku replied in greeting as he gestured for the other man to step aside. He was more than grateful for any aid especially from someone who knew what they were doing.

"Actually, your system has been hacked for the past three months . . . really top notch and stuff, they tied into the network and –,"

"Skip that, do you know who did it?" Suzaku sighed, if he let Lloyd the man would likely talk for hours about the mechanics involved in hacking into a system as complex as the kind set up to monitor Lelouch.

Lloyd smiled impishly at Suzaku as he held out a folder for him, "In fact I do, and he was registered as a professor here at the school under the name of Allen Maxwell."

"Meaning that Maxwell isn't his real name?" Suzaku speculated as he took the file from Lloyd.

"Not even close, his real name is Alexander Barton a former Knight in service to Britannia. But – even more interesting is _who_ he was assigned to protect in the first place."

Suzaku's fingers gripped the file tightly at the name he didn't need to look over it he recognized the face attached to the file, "Lelouch, he was Lelouch's Knight." He dimly recalled the man who had disappeared during the war eight years ago and could remember Lelouch crying when he didn't come back they had all assumed he'd died. _How did I not recognize him_? The thought infuriated him as he ripped the file in two.

"Lelouch was kidnapped?" Rolo's voice startled Suzaku as he turned to see the younger boy standing behind him.

"One could assume that, or she might be working with Barton to escape," Lloyd replied with a shrug.

"Search the grounds but don't interrupt the festival, find Lelouch or Barton at all costs. If she doesn't have her memories back we'll need to find her before Barton triggers her to remember." Suzaku looked down at Rolo, "If it looks like she might remember then kill her."

Rolo nodded at the words, though he didn't care for Suzaku he knew his mission better than anyone else there.

A light flickered dimly overhead as she struggled up out of the depths of unconsciousness. Her mouth felt impossibly dry as she struggled to sit upright despite the ache in her head. _Where_ –? She shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs that seemed to have settled over her mind. The cool air touching her forehead felt like a godsend as she tried to remember where she was and what happened. _I was heading into the storage unit when . . ._. The sound of movement echoed from somewhere close by and she jumped at the sudden noise. A dark figure stretched out before her blocking the light as it moved a hand towards her face.

She felt the fear engulf her as she let out a scream pushing away from the imposing figure as that nameless thing settled over her mind like a thick cloak. She thought she could almost name it but once again felt some kind of block keeping her from it.

" –cess, it's – ay I – n't hur - ,"

The voice belonged to a man but she couldn't hear him, all she could hear were bits and pieces as she tried her best to escape. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a door and bolted, jerking past him in a blind attempt to escape. Her fingers touched the doorknob just before a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back. She screamed clawing at the arm in her panic trying to escape even as she was pulled into a strong embrace. Something whispered against her ears as she scream a calm voice – an almost familiar voice that begged her to listen.

"Princess... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you alone, I'm sorry so please – please come back." His voice begged to be heard, begged to be remembered but try as she might she couldn't break through that odd barrier keeping her from doing so. Lelouch screamed when she felt his hand touch her head struggling even harder to escape. _I don't know you_, her mind screamed at the voice, _I can't remember, I'm sorry – I'm sorry._ Tears traveled down her cheeks as she felt her strength – what little she had, finally give way to exhaustion.

"I'm sorry . . .." She whispered before letting oblivion claim her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hubris: New Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

_"Don't stray too far!"_

_ The voice echoed across the open field gruff yet kind as she raced through the tall grass. Flowers speckled the green field into bright vibrant hues of red, blue and yellow as she gathered them in one hand picking as she moved. When she couldn't hold any more flowers she settled onto the ground. She heard him coming up behind her just as she managed to finish the wreath she'd been weaving. A smile lit her face as she turned lifting the flower ring in her hands as she did so. Lelouch felt her heart skip as the dark shadow knelt over her a shadowed hand wrapped around her neck squeezing her airway close._

Forget.

A hand closing down around her mouth as she jerked up out of the darkness silenced her scream. Lelouch tried to pry the hand away but stopped when she realized her hands were tied behind her. She turned to see a familiar face staring back at her illuminated by the fluorescent lights overhead. _Professor Maxwell_, she thought recalling the strict looking teacher who sighed whenever he caught her skipping class. His wild dark brown hair and light brown eyes made him the most attractive looking out of all the male teachers but to Lelouch he'd always seemed – strict. _He's always lecturing me about attending all my classes_, she thought staring back at him. She pushed the thought away as she stared at the man who – for all intents and purposes had kidnapped her.

"Pri – Lelouch," Maxwell sighed, "I'm so glad you've finally woken up. I'm – I'm gonna take my hand away now so please, _please_ don't scream."

He moved his hand slowly watching to see if she would scream, when she didn't he sighed again a smile lighting his face. She'd never seen him look so – relieved before, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders all of a sudden. She leaned back away from him, she wouldn't scream but that didn't mean she trusted him. She was, after all still tied up. Instead she looked at her surroundings, the dim light coming from overhead provided just enough lighting so that she could see they were in a small room. The cot she lay on, a worn out table, a single chair and what looked like a desk with a computer screen made up the interior of the room. She noticed the windows had been boarded up preventing any light from escaping, a single door was all she could see in terms of an exit. A noise echoed from somewhere outside that sounded like children playing and she started to wonder just where the hell she was.

He rose from his crouch slowly so as not to startle her, though she barely took any note of him. _One step at a time,_ he cautioned himself keeping one eye on her as he moved to check the computer screen. Some time had passed since he'd managed to sneak her out of Ashford and already it seemed they realized that they were nowhere within school grounds. He punched the keyboard and the connection died. They couldn't stay here long, he didn't trust that they were safe just yet.

"What happened to your eye?"

Lelouch's voice interrupted his train of thought and he turned back to look at her. She looked calm, her earlier panic completely forgotten as she adjusted quickly to her new situation. He covered his left eye hiding the glaring symbol that had become etched across it like the wings of a bird. _Geass_, the word had become synonymous with suffering in his mind – it was both gift and curse to its bearer. The power itself though was neither good nor evil, it did not erase suffering but was the cause of it all. He could still remember being forced to take the power, a fact that made him sick to think about. _But – if not for this power I would never have been reunited with the Princess_, he thought looking at her. It was a curse, it was a blessing – it caused suffering, but in the same light it was capable of creating new worlds. He moved until he was kneeling before her, reaching out to untie her hands he wrapped his own around them.

"I swear, I will protect you this time – Princess." He whispered softly.

"No one noticed them leaving, but surveillance shows that he disappeared with Lelouch through the front gate."

Suzaku bit at his nail in frustration while he listened to the report as to Lelouch's whereabouts. Thus far, she'd managed to evade them and escape along with her former Knight, Barton. It didn't help that they still didn't know if she'd regained her memories or if she'd been taken hostage by the one-time Knight. _This bird cage was too lax_, he cursed in his head at the thought slamming his hand down on the table.

"_Find them_." He shouted in frustration, "Don't sit here giving me excuses!"

The other members of Lelouch's guard jumped as they scrambled out of the room, the only ones who remained were Rolo and Lloyd. Lloyd he knew wasn't impressed with his actions, but Rolo was a mask of indifference wrapped in mystery.

"What do you know about Barton?" He asked rising to his feet as he spoke.

Lloyd shrugged, "Nothing much, he was declared M.I.A after the war with Japan. But – and I'm just stating my own opinion here, I don't think Lelouch has regained her memory."

Suzaku stared at him sharply, "And why's that?"

Lloyd shrugged again, "If she had she would have recognized Barton for who he was not as a teacher and she would have come into contact with him sooner."

"I knew Barton, _I_ didn't even recognize him when I saw him even after attending his class daily." Suzaku replied in a dead tone, "There's also the fact that the swim team's captain doesn't remember ever calling Lelouch to begin with. This could all be a trap set up by Lelouch in order to lead us away from her actual plan."

Suzaku touched a few keys on the display in front of him and a map popped into view, "Just in case, I've ordered the military to mobilize at the slightest movement from Zero or the Black Knights. I've also got Gino and Anya on stand-by, I assume the Lancelot is also on stand-by Lloyd?"

"I called ahead, it's ready whenever you are Suzaku."

"Good, we have to find Lelouch before the new Governor arrives." He replied running his fingers through his hair.

"The new Governor?" Rolo whispered looking at Suzaku, "I thought you were being put in charge after the fiasco between the Royals and the Black Knights."

Suzaku shook his head, "I'm not high enough rank to assume Governorship over Area 11. I was only sent to deal with the problem and prepare the Area for him."

"So, who is the new Governor?" Rolo asked.

"Prince Schneizel el Britannia, second Prince of the Empire." Lloyd replied folding his arms in front of him as he spoke. "It's my understanding that he plans to take a break from being Prime Minister to see to the hostilities in Area 11 after which he will appoint a new Governor."

Rolo hid his surprise at the news staring at the map and the glaring red arrow approaching Area 11. _Schneizel_, he realized. Lelouch's older brother was coming _here_ and to make matters worse, she'd disappeared. With the problems already surrounding Zero's reappearance, the Black Knights reuniting _and_ Lelouch's 'kidnapping' things were beginning to get out of hand. _I need to end this before I'm found out_, Rolo frowned as he turned and left the room. _I have to find and kill Lelouch before _he_ arrives_.

Suzaku watched Rolo leave and felt the tension seep out of him, he just didn't trust the boy. Pushing Rolo from him mind he looked over at Lloyd taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Lloyd, I need to ask you a question." Suzaku whispered rubbing the back of his neck.

"About Lelouch's memories? Or about what happened before the festival?" Lloyd asked with a slight smile.

"Both, I already know your opinion on the subject but – is it possible Lelouch has been hiding her memories?" He asked.

"I don't know anything about the Emperor's Geass except that it re-writes the memories of those he uses it on. But tell me Suzaku," Lloyd's hand moved and Suzaku reached a hand up to catch the item he'd tossed, "How did you know to catch it?"

Suzaku blinked as he looked down at the key in his hand, it was shaped like a knife but it was most certainly a key. "I just did." He replied with a frown, "But what has that to do – ?"

Lloyd held up his hand to stop him, "Instinct, what the mind doesn't remember the body does. Lelouch's memories of the events are gone but some deeper part of her remembers being tortured, it remembers the fear and the hatred even if her mind can't."

Lelouch's scream, the look of overwhelming fear she'd shown him – that sense that he could never again be close to her no matter what . . .. _I've accepted the consequences of my actions_, he told himself but the reality of it was that he didn't care to think about them. He'd allowed her memories to be re-written, he'd tortured her in order to find the answers he'd desired. The idea that Lelouch's fear of him was tied to that horrible time . . .. _I will accept the consequences of my actions_, He thought clenching his fists around the key.

"You did it for answers." Lloyd replied, "You may still love Lelouch . . . but sadly it seems her body will never forget the fear of your quest for answers. I doubt she could ever return your love even if she wanted to."

She was amazing, Barton watched her out of the corner of his eye but she never made a move towards the door content to remain on the cot watching his every move. She looked more curious than worried about the fact that he'd called her Princess. She'd told him that she was shocked at first but now that the fear had disappeared she didn't feel like any of this was bad. Maybe it all seemed unbelievable but not horribly so.

"It's like something out of an old spy movie." Lelouch laughed as she looked at their surroundings.

"You seem awfully calm for someone who's been kidnapped by a man you barely know." Barton sighed.

"Really? I don't feel calm in fact at first I was really scared of you," Lelouch replied touching her chest, "Right now my chest is beating so fast I feel as if I'd attended a make-up Gym class. My head feels like it's about to burst, I feel like I'm about to cry but despite all that," She looked up at him a slight smile spreading across her lips, "Despite of all that . . . I have never felt safer than I do now. For some reason when I look at you . . . I feel afraid, anxious, happy and secure all at the same time."

He blinked sitting down on the floor at the sound of her words, tears suddenly began to roll down his face as he stared at her. _Princess_, he sighed hanging his head. She didn't have her memories but she was still the same Princess he'd pledged to protect when she was still a kid. _I took an oath_, he thought wiping the tears away. _Eight years ago _that_ happened and I left you without meaning to_, he clenched his fists at the memory of his failure.

"Lately," Lelouch whispered, "I've been having these nightmares . . . I can't remember what they're about but I know that when I wake I'm still very much afraid. As if I'm forgetting something I'm supposed to be doing, as if I've been standing still for so long that my body feels frozen. But just now – just now, when you called me Princess I felt . . . peaceful, I wasn't afraid anymore."

She looked at him her smile fading, "Who . . . are you? I feel as if I should know but . . . but I feel like if I cross that threshold, if I try to remember it all that somehow beyond that wall is nothing but pain and suffering." She shivered reaching a hand up towards the ache in her head.

"Don't," Barton whispered taking her hand in his, "If you are afraid, if you're unsure I promise to protect you at all costs. I will not fail in my duty, Princess. This time – I swear I will not leave your side."

The sound of laughter echoed from somewhere outside as she sat upright rubbing at her eyes. _Where –_? She stared at her surroundings until her memory started to piece things together, _Oh, that's right. I was taken by Professor Maxwell . . . no Alex_. She sighed running her fingers through her long hair as she climbed out of bed. Alex wasn't in the room but a note beside the cot told her that he would return soon. The long white t-shirt that covered her body was the only thing she had to wear aside from her school uniform which Alex had decided to throw away. _You can't have anything that ties you to your life in Ashford_, he'd told her with that strict voice of his. _He's lecturing me again_, she sighed shaking her head.

The sparsely furnished room didn't hold much for her attention and there was nothing for her to do until he returned. Even the computer was boring since it had no connection to the internet, to top it all he'd taken her cell phone meaning she couldn't call anyone. _Rolo must be worried about me_, she thought with a sigh as she slumped into the chair and laid her head on the table. _What should I do_? She wondered shutting her eyes as she tried her best to figure out what to do from this point. She felt safe here and wanted to stay but where did that leave Rolo? She couldn't abandon her brother just because of her own selfish reasons.

A knocking sound caught her off guard as she sat upright her head turning towards the door. _Did Alex forget something_? She wondered climbing to her feet. She stopped standing stock still as she listened to the sound of silence echoing from beyond the door. _What happened to the children_? She felt it again, that dark looming shadow standing over her as she stared at the door her heart beating frantically in her chest. _If it were Alex he'd have just walked in right? He wouldn't need me to open the door for him_.

"I know you're in there." A voice that sounded familiar and yet not – called out from beyond the door, "Lelouch let me in."

"Wh-who are you?" She called out staying absolutely still.

"I'm the one who can give you your answers, I can wake the sleeping Princess."


	7. Chapter 7

Hubris: Memories Long Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

"What are you doing here _witch_."

The angry tone in Alex's voice startled her as she watched the two standing before her from where she sat on the cot. He placed the bag he'd been carrying on the table turning away from the green-hair woman standing in the middle of the room as best he could. For her sake she didn't so much as flinch at the tone of his voice. C.C folded her arms in front of her as she stared back at Alex with those same deadpan eyes.

"I didn't come here for you," She answered pointing at Lelouch, "I'm here to get her."

Alex slammed his hand on the table glaring at C.C, "No – I told you already I wouldn't let you do this."

"That isn't your decision to make Alex, _he_ is already beginning to move and we can't stand around here waiting for another war." C.C replied coldly.

"As if you _care_!" He shouted, "This whole mess is your fault, Japan – Lelouch's memories, _all_ of it was because of your selfish wants."

She stared back at him but this time he saw something – _flinch_ inside her eyes as if his words had actually hurt her. He sighed running his fingers through his hair as he looked over at Lelouch. She didn't look startled at all that the two of them were speaking about her while she was in the room in fact she looked almost bored. _I'm sorry . . . I'm going to have to do something horrible to you again_, he thought shaking his head.

"If Lelouch agrees to your terms, I will stand by my Princess." He replied sinking into the chair.

"As obedient as always," C.C replied turning away from him, "That's why you lost to _him_ in the first place." She brushed her hair back behind her shoulder as she moved to stand before Lelouch.

_She's as calm and collected on the surface as always_. C.C thought as she knelt before the other woman reaching out to touch Lelouch's chest. The frantic beat pulsing beneath her fingertips told the truth Lelouch's calm facade had failed to project. Lelouch was terrified, no – more than terrified she was beyond that and only the fact that Alex was close by had kept her from bolting or screaming. _He makes her safe, even to this day and she doesn't even know why_.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore, Lelouch." C.C replied softly.

"Are you – are you going to tell me the truth?" Lelouch asked.

"I have something else I must give you," C.C felt her chest ache at her words, "And while I cannot help you regain what you have lost, I can help by protecting you from those who would take what you have from you."

How long? Suzaku slumped into the contours of the couch with a heavy sigh. Matters concerning Area 11 had almost concluded despite the resurgence of the Black Knights and Zero. And, while there were still sectors were resistance still reigned, they'd managed to quell the public uprising of the Eleven's in the Ghetto. He didn't agree with the Governor's methods but at the very least they'd managed to bring some semblance of peace to Area 11. The only problem was Zero, though the masked villain had proven less of a match for Schneizel's careful planning his charisma was real enough. Recent events at the very least had convinced him that the current Zero was _not_ Lelouch, though her disappearance was still shrouded in mystery. Gathered behind Zero, the Elevens and the Black Knights things were coming to a head as war loomed over the entire area. To make matters worse, they'd lost communications with Britannia. Needless to say with everything that had happened, he'd been taken out of school and the hunt for Lelouch was left in the hands of her previous 'caretakers' with the exception of Rolo who had disappeared.

He rubbed his eyes leaning his head back against the seat back, _Where are you Lelouch_? Anger welled in his chest as he took a deep breath to calm the beating of his heart. No, Suzaku shook his head as he leaned forward staring intently at the floor. The answer he was looking for was Barton not Lelouch, he needed to find that man first if he wanted to find Lelouch. _That bastard_, he slammed his fist against his leg. _You disappeared eight years ago and left her to cry_, he gritted his teeth together, _As if I'd let a bastard like you do it again_.

_The sound of soft crying caught his attention as he moved through the denser part of the forest. Above him tree branches swayed in the breeze and the rustling of falling leaves nearly covered the noise but it was there just above the normal sounds. He followed the sound curious to find out who was making them until he reached a large cherry tree. Thick roots protruded from the ground extending outwards from the base of the tree itself. He could hear the sound getting louder as he moved towards the tree._

_ "Hello?" He called out as he neared the tree and the crying stopped with a yelp._

_ Suzaku blinked as he stared down at the figure huddled beside the tree. A pair of lavender-hued eyes stared back at him from beneath a wave of dark black hair. He caught a glimpse of tears running down her pale face as she turned away brushing furiously at her eyes. He remembered meeting her a few days back and could vaguely recall that she was a 'guest' but that was all._

_ "Are you –?"_

_ "GO AWAY!" She shouted climbing to her feet. She let out a squeak and fell back to her knees gripping her ankle._

_ "You're hurt!" He cried out rushing to her side. He reached out towards her and she slapped his hand away bristling angrily at him._

_ "This is nothing! I am a Princess of Britannia, I am _not_ hurt!" She shouted pushing herself up. Her face scrunched up in pain as she leaned her back against the tree glaring at him._

_ "You're _not_ fine! You're hurt and if you keep that up you'll only make it worse." He shouted back reaching out to grab her hand. It happened too fast for him to fully recall but suddenly he found himself pressed against the tree with his arm twisted behind him._

_ "You dare harm the Princess, commoner." A gruff voice echoed against his ear as he twisted his face to see a tall man standing behind him with an angry look in his eyes._

_ "Alexander!"_

_ Her cheerful voice caught his attention and he strained his neck to see her smiling up at the larger man. It was completely different from how she'd looked a moment ago. The soft light in her eyes, the open smile that felt like sunlight against his face it was as if he were looking into the sun itself. She reached out a hand to grab the man's and her face looked somewhat pained but with a steely determination he could recall seeing that first time he'd laid eyes on her._

_ "He didn't hurt me – I fell." She replied a slight flush spreading across her face at the words. "I was trying to climb the tree and the branch broke."_

_ "Princess . . .._

_ The grip on his arm relaxed then let go and he spun to face the man who'd held him down so easily. His eyes traveled up the tall frame to a pair of light brown eyes and short unruly hair, the man looked like someone out of a mafia movie minus any scars. His eyes stared back at him, measuring him as if to determine something. After a moment the man bowed towards Suzaku._

_ "I apologize, I was coming up the hill and only saw you reaching towards the Princess. I was afraid you were some kind of assassin sent to kill her and when I saw the tears in her eyes I thought maybe you had hurt her. I am deeply sorry for any trouble this may have caused you." The man replied calmly as he bent to lift the girl into his arms._

He. Is. So. Cool. _Suzaku thought as he watched the taller man disappear down the hill with the young girl._

_What am I thinking about_, Suzaku shook his head at the memory of his first official meeting with Alexander and Lelouch. Until that moment he'd never witnessed a person's single-minded devotedness towards another in his life. To him, Alexander had become the pinnacle of what it meant to be a true Knight. The man had thrown everything away to remain at Lelouch's side eight years ago, he'd devoted his life to keeping the exiled Princess happy. At that moment, when he'd first seen Lelouch's warm smile he recalled his intense jealousy towards the man who had brought such a look on her face. Knowing that she was with that man, whether she had her memories or not struck a cord deep in his heart.

_Damn it, will I lose to him again_?

_He landed against the floor hard knocking the wind from him as he struggled to suck air back into his lungs. Suzaku blinked looking up at the man standing over him. The slight smile on Alex's face made him angry despite knowing that it was not meant in a mocking way. Two weeks had passed since he'd first met this man and the Princess he swore to protect. Two weeks and already they had become close, though Lelouch still refused to smile at him no matter what. He twisted his head to see her sitting on the edge of the mat watching their sparring session with a bored look on her face. In two weeks he'd learned that Lelouch detested working out, her slender form and soft features were after all ill-suited for fighting. She tired easily but her mind was absolutely brilliant when it came to puzzles and mind games._

_ Alexander's full name was Alexander Vin Barton and he had been the son of a Duke until Lelouch's exile to Japan. The man had thrown it all away, his title and rank within the Britannian Military to follow Lelouch. His devotion to her was like nothing Suzaku had ever seen before, his skills in hand-to-hand and range weapons were absolutely astounding. He was everything he'd heard Knights of Britannia were and more. If there was a flaw in his personality it would probably Lelouch. Alex would do anything to protect her, even to the point where he'd give his own life in exchange for hers._

_ "You shift your weight to you legs when you begin to doubt yourself." Alex replied breaking Suzaku's train of thought. The older man sighed as he reached out a hand towards Suzaku. He heard a chuckle coming from Lelouch and he gritted his teeth together as he took Alex's hand in his._

_ "But Alex-sama is so much stronger than I am!" Suzaku pouted._

_ A strike to the back of his head made him cringe as he clamped his hands over the sore spot on his head. Behind him his teacher, Kyoshirou Toudou glared down at him._

_ "Excuses are not tolerated Kururugi. Alexander is correct in his assessment, in war if you hesitate because your enemy is stronger then you _die_." Toudou replied grimly. "Fear has no place when you are fighting. If you want to become strong to protect the weak then you must cast aside your fear and meet the enemy head on."_

"-zaku?"

A voice shook him awake as he sat upright his eyes focusing on Cecile's cheerful smile. He blinked climbing hastily to his feet with a rushed apology.

"I'm sorry – I must have dozed off is something wrong Cecile?"

She smiled holding up her hands as if to ward off his excessive apologies, "Oh, nothing I was sent here by Lloyd he said he had new information that you might want to see."

Suzaku blinked dumbfounded for a split-second before he realized what it was she'd said. He thanked her shaking both her hands before rushing out of the room. Cecile watched him with a soft smile on her face. There was only one reason Lloyd would call Suzaku – only one reason why the sometimes lazy man would request that she call Suzaku rather than coming here himself. _I hope its the answer you so desperately want to hear, Kururugi-kun_, she thought with a sigh.

He raced into the room almost breathless, ducking to the side as a bullet whispered past his cheek. Suzaku dived behind one of the desks cursing himself for a fool as he reached for a weapon he didn't have. Another gunshot rang out in the room and he steeled himself for what he was about to do next. He stepped out from behind his cover, trusting in _that_ curse to keep him alive long enough to immobilize his attacker. Suzaku stopped himself before he could even take one step pulling him back when his eyes took full stock of his surroundings.

Lloyd's wary smile greeted him as he pulled up short of his attack, a gun pointed at his head showed Suzaku why the man was so reluctant to do much of anything. Suzaku's eyes followed the path of the gun towards its owner and he cursed inwardly. Alex's smiling face greeted him as Suzaku gritted his teeth together. The man looked as if he were simply paying an old friend a visit rather than having walked into an enemy base past dozens of guards and Knights.

"Hello Suzaku-kun." Alex's easy tone grated on his nerves as he clenched his fists together.


	8. Chapter 8

Hubris: Faltering Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

"Don't move, I know all about your 'live-on' Geass and I don't really want to kill Lloyd here if I can help it." Alex whispered watching the slight twitch in Suzaku's face.

"Then why are you here?" Suzaku shouted angrily.

The enemy was here, the man who had taken Lelouch was standing right before him and he could do nothing but stand there helpless. If he moved Alex would kill Lloyd, never mind that he had a chance of killing Alex and finding Lelouch – to sacrifice Lloyd was not something he was willing to do. _Cecile, what about her_? He gritted his teeth staring at Alex.

"I didn't do anything bad to Cecile, I just told Lloyd here to send her out to get you that's all." Alex replied calmly.

"Why?" Suzaku repeated hating that he could do nothing to protect the people close to him. At the very least Cecile wasn't involved.

"Because I asked him to."

The soft voice sent shivers down his spine as he turned his head to see Lelouch standing just behind him. Those light lavender-hued eyes stared back at him the way they had one year ago when he'd gone in search of answers. She even held her hands in front of her chest as if she were trying to protect her heart from any more pain. She looked at him the gaze in her eyes set in determination and – regret. More than that was _that_ symbol etched into her left eye, that cursed eye which had caused so much pain.

"_You_," Suzaku felt his anger building as he looked back at Alex, "You made her remember?"

He felt himself take a step forward without realizing it and forced himself to stop as he glared at Alex. The sad look in the other man's eyes surprised him but that didn't stop him from being angry.

"Leave him out of this Suzaku!" Lelouch's voice pulled him short as he looked back at her. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at him, "Having my memories back was _my_ choice, Alex – he didn't want this. He didn't want me to remember, but more than that...he just wanted to protect me."

Her voice shook as she spoke, her lower lip trembling just ever so slightly. When he looked close, when he _really_ looked at her he could see that she was trembling so hard he was surprised she could even remain standing. Her skin, already a pale white seemed somehow whiter to him. Her whole body seemed to tremble even if only slightly. _How was she even standing if she was so afraid_?

"It's her will," Alex's voice shook him as he turned to look back at the man, "Lelouch is actually a very weak person . . .."

_"Listen to me Suzaku, Lelouch is actually a very weak person. In reality she's so scared of letting anyone in that the mere thought of it makes her distance herself from everyone. She's really a kind girl deep down but this world is just too hard for her to survive on her own. She has nothing left, and when a person has nothing left –_

They have everything to lose." Alex whispered his voice echoing from deep in his memory, "When you remember these words I beg you to protect the weak."

Alex looked up at him and for the first time Suzaku saw the left side of his face and the glaring symbol etched in Alex's eye the same as Lelouch's. He shut his eyes wondering if it was already too late. Alex chuckled humorlessly at the sight of Suzaku shutting his eyes. The boy obviously didn't realize it yet, but he'd already cast that Geass a long time ago.

"'Protect the weak' – that was the Geass I cast on you eight years ago though in retrospect that was probably already something you would do naturally. 'Live on' is the Geass Lelouch cast on you one year ago when both your lives were in danger. The two certainly seem to match each other, after all if you're dead how can you protect the weak?" Alex's eyes turned hard as he glared at Suzaku, "But I never expected you to do _that_ to Lelouch. I never thought it would be _you_ who filled her heart with more fear."

Suzaku flinched at the words letting his eyes open as he looked back at Alex, this was the man he'd held in such great esteem. The reason he'd become a Knight, a person who would protect those who could not protect themselves was because of this man. The anger he felt coming from the man was certainly justified, he had after all caused Lelouch great pain and fear during _that_ time. But – . Alex pointed his gun at Lloyd with a look in his eye that told Suzaku he was serious about the threat.

"We've had time to talk, the four of us and Lloyd here told us everything. Why else do you think Lelouch is shaking so bad? Hearing her memories spoken out loud like that." Alex replied calmly though his eyes flared angrily.

Suzaku blinked, wait – _four_?

"Did you forget about me?"

The familiar voice rattled him as much as Alex's sudden appearance did as he looked to see C.C stepping out from a corner of the room. He hadn't even noticed her until she'd moved. The green haired woman looked back at him with that same calm expression on her face as the first time they'd met.

"C.C – you're alive." Suzaku replied calming at the sight of her.

"Suzaku." C.C replied curtly as she looked over at Lelouch, "We're here because _she_ insists that we can trust you with the matter at hand."

The statement set him aback as he looked from Alex to C.C and finally at Lelouch who paled visibly when he looked at her. _She believed they could trust me_? Suzaku's eyes narrowed at the thought, at one time maybe he'd believed the same about her but –.

"Times change." He answered softly looking away.

Their tangled past, the bitterness of it all – he could not forget and he felt unable to forgive the woman standing beside him. Lloyd watched the changing emotions flowing across Suzaku's face and sighed inwardly. Even after a year the boy was unable to forget the sight of Euphie dying before him. _He won't listen to them no matter what they say_, he thought sadly. Personally, he liked Suzaku and could understand why the younger man didn't care to trust someone who'd betrayed him before but – he doubted that Lelouch would have come here for any other reason than to seek Suzaku's help.

"You can at _least_ listen to their request Suzaku," He sighed reminding the others that he was still there though he doubted that Alex had forgotten since the gun hadn't moved. Suzaku glared at him in response and Lloyd sighed openly this time. Sometimes he hated that boy's stubborn streak, it was that dedication to his sense of honor that had caused such tragedy in the past.

"You don't trust me and I certainly don't blame you," Lelouch's voice was soft drawing their attention as keenly as if she had shouted the words, "Alex, put the gun away."

Alex watched her for a second before lowering the gun and placing it back in the holster with a shrug as he leaned back folding his arms across his chest to wait. _He hasn't changed_, Suzaku thought in amusement as his hand shot out to wrap around Lelouch's throat. Alex flinched but didn't move his eyes watching Suzaku with murderous intent. For her part Lelouch didn't flinch, though her trembling was more visible now that he had a hand around her throat. C.C didn't move either, her eyes staring at the two of them as if she were watching a TV program.

"Will it make you feel better?" Lelouch gasped keeping her hands at her side as she closed her eyes. Every fiber of her body scream in agony just feeling his touch and despite the calm in her voice she felt as if her heart were trying to beat a path out of her chest. She took a breath with some difficulty before opening her eyes. It was the last thing she wanted to do, to see that open hatred etched onto his face made it feel like her brain might explode. His grip tightened in response as she continued to watch him. This had been her resolve and she had ordered Alex not to interfere but that didn't mean he would let Suzaku kill her.

"_Suzaku_."

The warning note in Alex's voice caught them both off-guard as Suzaku let her go. She fell to her knees sucking in as much air as she could, she coughed as she rubbed at her throat massaging the ache away. He watched her trying to call up the hatred that had kept him from stopping the torture a year ago but all he felt was a deep resounding emptiness. He turned away from her reaching into his pocket to pull out the emblem he'd kept as a reminder of his own weakness. _Euphie_, he thought as he held it out for Lelouch to see. Those lavender eyes stared at it seeing it but not knowing its true meaning.

"One year ago you betrayed me, you betrayed Japan and worst of all – you killed someone important to me and made her into a monster." He whispered venomously, "You betrayed the _world_ for your own selfish reasons." She flinched at the sound of his voice and he gritted his teeth in anger. "I swore to protect this world _my_ way, so tell me – _Why should I trust someone like you_?"

She didn't look at him, _no_ – she couldn't look at him. The memories of her failure, the lives she'd taken that day – not just Euphie's but the lives of those Japanese who Euphie had killed. She felt the burden of those lives pressing down on her like a noose slowly tightening around her throat. A hand touched the top of her head and she looked up to see C.C looking down at her with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"C.C ...," She whispered quietly as the other woman pulled her into her arms pressing Lelouch's head against her chest.

"I'm sorry." C.C whispered.

"If you don't want to trust her you could always wait for the end to come." Alex's voice carried over the sound of Lelouch's sudden sobbing. It took every bone in his body not to kill the young man standing before him. Even knowing that Suzaku had full command of the 'live-on' Geass wouldn't have stopped him otherwise. Only Lelouch mattered to him. _She's suffered as much as anyone_, Alex thought with a sigh.

Suzaku turned away from the two women, glaring at Alex. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not talking about Zero and the Black Knights – they're just pawns in a larger game." Alex replied calmly, "The Ragnarok junction is something far more terrifying than a simple war game between would-be kings."

"'The Ragnarok junction'?" Suzaku repeated slowly.

Alex pointed at Lelouch and C.C with a sad look on his face, "That girl has already accepted her role in keeping it from happening even at the cost of everything she held dear." He stood, "Her resolution to face this world as Lelouch Lamperouge, to throw everything away in order to keep _this_ world means I can follow her regardless of her past. She is Princess Lelouch of the Holy Empire of Britannia, she is Lelouch Lamperouge and...she is Zero. You seek the girl you knew eight years ago and I tell you now that she is here, that she has _always_ been here. In your blind anger and hatred you charged in without seeing a thing."

Alex moved past Suzaku as he spoke and bent to lift Lelouch into his arms carrying her as if she were a baby. Remarkably Lelouch let him leaning her head against his chest as she had when she was younger. The complete trust she felt in the man was obvious by the way she reacted to being carried, nothing like the way she had for anyone else.

"Is your resolution so pathetic that you would turn your back on the weak? Are you so heartless that you would cling to a hatred that no longer serves you?" Alex glanced back at Suzaku out of the corner of his eye and scoffed, "Charles must have been so _proud_ to see the honor of Japan broken so easily."

Suzaku clenched his fists at his sides as he stared at Alex's retreating back. C.C rose slowly looking at Alex with that impassive look on her face.

"Lelouch refused to stay the person you wanted, she refused to live in this world without knowing the reason she was hated." C.C whispered low enough so that only he could hear her. "She said she would face the burden of her sins without regret even if it cost her everything."

He watched them leave his gaze falling to the emblem he held in his hand. _Euphie_, he felt the pain echoing from one year ago as he thought of the bright and hopeful woman. Her bloodstained hands and that look of sorrow as she reached out towards him haunted his memory. He heard rather than saw Lloyd standing behind him.

"You're not going after her?" Lloyd asked calmly.

Suzaku looked up at him for once feeling as lost as if it were his memories that had vanished. "She killed Euphie." He replied weakly.

"Yes, she did." Lloyd answered.

"She can't be trusted." Suzaku replied his voice stronger.

"No, I don't suppose she can." Lloyd shook his head when Suzaku opened his mouth, "I'm not saying you should trust her Suzaku – I'm saying that Euphie asked you to trust _yourself_. If you really hated Lelouch that much," Lloyd stepped past him shoving his hands into his pockets as he moved, "You would have grabbed that gun you hide under the desk to your left and shot her when you had the chance."


	9. Chapter 9

Hubris: The Distant Future

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

"Princess, we don't have much time." Alex whispered as he drove through traffic.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she'd been silent since they'd left the base lost in her own thoughts he supposed. Lelouch stared out the window at the passing scenery, so different yet similar to what she remembered. Her past self and the 'her' who'd existed for a whole year devoid of her true memories, which one did she really want to believe in? She'd thought she could believe in the Suzaku her childhood self remembered but that had proven wrong. _Can I really trust anyone_? _Even Alex left me once_, she thought with a sigh.

"Princess?" Alex's worried tone made her turn back to look at him.

This man, his disappearance eight years ago had caused her such pain – the thought of being abandoned not once but twice and this time by someone she'd held so dear to her had hurt. Their reunion was stymied by that memory, but she still believed in him. _He won't betray me_, she thought as she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Alex, I was just remembering." She looked out the window again, "I'm going to be hated all over again aren't I?"

"Princess, I will follow you to the ends of the earth believing in the world your eyes see." He replied calmly.

It'd been like that since her mother was killed and Lelouch dared to defy her father. Alex had always stood at her side, without question the man had declared his resignation as the successor to his family estate. From that moment on he had followed her into exile, taking care of her even when she'd felt there was no one she could trust. It was Alex who had convinced her in the first place of Suzaku's character. _Suzaku_, the man had opened her heart all those years ago when she'd felt alone but now... _Now he still fights for her_, she flinched at the memory but kept silent.

"My father, he's wrong to turn away from this world." Lelouch whispered, "As painful as it is...this world has a future. I promised myself that I would carry these memories, these sins no matter the cost. I cannot – I _will not_ dwell on the past, the future doesn't lie in the past. For my sake," She looked back at Alex, "And for Euphie I will carry the burden of living."

That determined look in her eyes, that stubbornness that he so admired to face a problem head on rather than run from it. These were why he'd followed her this whole time, this was why he would follow her into the pits of hell itself.

"We need to get to stop my Father no matter what," Lelouch reached up to touch her eye, "I won't let this world disappear, not when so many have given their lives to see it move forward. This is all I can do – Euphie."

He clenched his teeth together as he slammed his fist against the communications array, _Still no response from the Empire just what the hell is going on over there_? Suzaku cursed as he stood up and walked out of the room. He couldn't get Alex's words out of his mind, couldn't stop wondering what Lelouch was planning. _Pawns_, that's what Alex had called them all. He'd even said that the war between the current government and Zero was as nothing to what was coming.

"Worried about what Alex said?" Lloyd's voice surprised him as he turned to see him following behind with that mysterious smile on his face.

"Lloyd...you think I should have listened to what Lelouch was going to say?" Suzaku asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I don't just think that, I planned to follow her." Lloyd replied digging out a small radar from his pocket, "I put a tracking pin on Alex while you were speaking with him, hopefully he doesn't realize its there."

Lloyd tossed the radar to Suzaku as he walked by, "The Lancelot is already prepared for you and thankfully they haven't gone far. Say Hello to Lelouch and Alex for me will you? I really enjoyed our little chat."

_What are we going to do now_? The sea stretched out before her like a living wrath beaconing her forward while at the same time waiting to strike her down. Alex and C.C stood behind her waiting for her orders the two as silent as the sea was loud. _He's not coming_, she sighed looking down at the small red tracking pin she'd found attached to Alex's coat. Lelouch clenched her fist over the pin gritting her teeth as she let it fall to the ground. _He won't come_, the dark voice in her head made her anger bubble towards the surface. It was there, _those_ memories of her past like dark magma threatening to consume her even now.

Here on this desolate forgotten island, this was where they were going to end it all. _I'm not going to look back anymore_, she thought taking a deep breath, _If I do – I'll never be able to atone for my sins_.

"Lelouch."

The familiar voice carried towards her on the wind as she looked to see him standing in the shadows of the tree line. Lelouch let a smile slip across her face as she turned towards him lifting a hand towards him. His familiar gentle features were gone, replaced with an unwavering killing intent.

"Rolo, so you were keeping track of me after all brother?"

She chuckled bitterly at her own words. _Brother_, no – the reality of it was that she had no brother, at least none that were biological. At one point she'd had a little sister, a bright ball of laughter in her desolate life as a Princess of Britannia but that child had died. Gunned down as brutally as their mother, her murder likewise left unresolved. In this world all she had left was Alex. Rolo stepped from the shadows looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Sister, I'm sorry but I can't let you get any further." Rolo replied calmly as he lifted his gun.

"Princess!"

Alex's voice echoed in her ear as the gunshot rang out against the crashing sea. Lelouch blinked as the bigger man fell to his knees having taken the bullet in her place. Shock pulsed through her as she stared down at him, the sight of blood echoing from the past.

_"Princess!" His voice rang in her ears as she was pushed down, she screamed as the world was washed in a hail of bullets crying out his name. The bright red, the screams, the fear washed over her._

Lelouch staggered forward touching Alex's shoulder and the man looked back at her his face a mirror of the past. She felt her heart beat steady as she fell to her knees behind him gripping his shirt in her hands. She could still feel his heart beating beneath her fingertips, could feel the hard bulletproof vest he wore beneath his shirt. _He's alive_, she sighed.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He whispered.

"Alex...you..._idiot_, why did you do that?" She shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"I can't say it didn't hurt...but then, I'm your Knight – I swore to protect you with my life and that's what I'm doing." He answered softly touching her fingertips with his.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Rolo shouted gripping his gun in both hands.

"Ro –," Lelouch started to stand but Alex put out a hand to keep her from moving.

"Don't Princess, he's dangerous." Alex whispered. Lelouch looked at Alex's face then turned her gaze back to Rolo, her eyes widened at what she saw reflected in his eye.

"Geass..." She whispered a second before the world went still.

Rolo glared at the man crouched beside Lelouch with hatred, this man had stolen Lelouch from him – this man was the reason his peaceful life had ended. _Hate_, he moved forward aiming his gun at Alex's head. _Die_. Something moved and he blinked in surprise stopping dead in his tracks as he stared in wide-eyed disbelief.

Suzaku stared at the desolate looking island, _Kamine Island_. The wind seemed to slam against him as he moved towards that remembered place. He'd been surprised that time one year ago, his heart still hurting from Euphie's brutal death. This time he wasn't surprised to find that the tracking beacon had led him to this place of memories. Suzaku stared up the path deeper into the island, he'd only come here twice before the same as Lelouch. What was so important about this island? What about it had called Lelouch to it?

Something caught his attention halfway up the path, a shallow looking grave that didn't belong in such a remote place. Suzaku stared at it for a moment before realizing that it was freshly dug, he stepped in that direction but stopped short. As worried as he was, he didn't have time to stop for every little thing placed in his way. He had to stop Lelouch, he had to stop whatever it was that pulled her forward. He knew that somewhere further ahead of him were the answers he'd been searching for. _This time I'm going to find them_, he thought continuing on his way past the newly dug grave.

His footsteps echoed through the cave much as they did a year ago, Suzaku couldn't shake that feeling that things were tumbling back towards that time. As he reached the end of the cave he stopped pulling his blade from its sheathe.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

She stepped out of the shadows as calmly as if she'd been invited rather than threatened as Suzaku glared at her. C.C shook her head grumbling under her breath as she stared at Suzaku, for once she felt some genuine fear in the face of a weapon. She sighed brushing aside her long hair as she moved past him.

"Lelouch said you would come so she told me to wait for you."

C.C spoke as she continued walking, she turned when she realized he hadn't moved. She shook her head rubbing at the ache she felt growing between her temples as she turned and walked back to him. _I don't have time for your indecisiveness_. She slapped him across the face as soon as she was close enough. Suzaku blinked reaching up to touch the sharp pain in his cheek. _Did she just –_, he stared at her seeing the fire in her eyes as she glared back at him.

"Remembering the ones you've lost is a good trait to have Suzaku Kururugi, but if you remain tied to the past then you are of no use to her." C.C whispered turning away from him.

Suzaku stared at C.C's back, "I won't run, but neither will I forget the sacrifices of those from before the way Lelouch has."

"Do you really believe that Lelouch has forgotten about the people who have died by her hands?"

"No, but I think if I'm not there she will begin to forget herself, I know she hasn't forgotten about Euphie or anyone else." Suzaku sighed, "Lelouch really is a hopeless person isn't she?" He chuckled slightly, "Always saying she's fine that she's not hurt, always taking it on herself without asking for anyone's help. She's stubborn and cruel, kind and gentle, evil and ruthless all at the same time, nothing at all like Euphie was."

"Do you regret coming here?" C.C whispered as she moved reaching out to touch the cave wall. The symbols etched into the doorway echoed back to her sorrowfully as she looked back at Suzaku. "Will you even now turn your back on her the way you did one year ago?" She held out her hand towards him her calm gaze boring into him as she waited for his answer.

"No, in the end all I can do is follow after her." He replied reaching out to take her hand in his.

"You useless _insect_!"

The voice roared in his ears as he stepped through the gate blinking in surprise as he looked towards the sound. Suzaku blinked taking in the chaos before him still unable to understand what it was he was seeing. Lelouch's back was faced to him but even from where he was standing he could see that she was angry. In front of Lelouch stood the Emperor and a tall dark haired woman that somehow resembled Lelouch in many ways except that she was obviously older. Between them stood Alex, the man's face was a mask of anger and hatred as he glared at the two people standing before them. Suzaku blinked, he'd never seen Alex so angry before but the man was obviously furious about something. _Could it be the woman?_ Suzaku didn't know who she was but her resemblance to Lelouch seemed too great to be ignored.

"_Mother_, did you forget about Nunnally and I?" Lelouch shouted shaking in anger.

"Lelouch..."

The woman's voice was soft but more than that she looked almost cold in Suzaku's eyes as she looked back at Lelouch. _Mother_? Suzaku looked at Lelouch, so this woman was her mother? _Judging by the way Lelouch looks she's not as happy to see her mother still alive as she was to see Alex_, he thought watching intently.

"You let Nunnally die! You _exiled_ me and left me to die alone!" Lelouch felt her chest ache as she glared at the two people in front of her.

"Stop being such a spoiled child! We did this all for you and everyone else!" Lelouch's mother snapped her face heating with anger as she took a step forward.

Alex moved faster than Suzaku thought he could forcing himself more firmly between them in such a way that showed if the woman took another step she would regret it. _Never strike at an opponent unless you are willing to die_, Alex's voice echoed in Suzaku's ear as he watched. The man would kill any who dared harm Lelouch, it was a wonder Suzaku was still alive after what he'd done.

"You left me alone, you took everything from me and now you want to take my future as well?" Lelouch shouted. "Selfish parents such as you should _die_! Saying that you did this for me? What a load of _bull_! Was Nunnally's death, was everyone's death all for the sake of your selfish ideal?"

_Why?_ Lelouch felt her heart screaming in her chest as she glared at the two. Why was it that when she finally saw her mother again – why was she standing beside that man? Why did her heart have to break even more when she realized just how selfish her parents really were. She felt as if her heart and her mind were being ripped apart by grief, as if she were watching it all fall away from her once more.

"Princess, stand strong." Alex's voice shook her awake as she looked up at him. "This world, this world is painful – it hurts and is utterly full of lies."

Lelouch's mother nodded her head in agreement, "That's why we planned to get rid of it in the first place, once this is all over – once Charles has the Code we can create a world without lies!" Her words rocked through Lelouch like a bolt making her flinch at the sound of them but she didn't notice so excited at the idea that their dream was coming true. "You just need to wait a while longer Lelouch, then we can all be together again! Nunnally, and all of us – we can start out again as a family!"

"Shut up." Lelouch's whisper was so soft that even Suzaku barely heard it. Her eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of her bangs as she spoke but he could see her rage.

"Wha – what's wrong Lelouch? Don't you want to see Nunnally and Euphie again?"

_Euphie_, the name sent shivers down Suzaku's spine as he stepped forward.

"Nunnally and Euphie are dead...they died believing that this world was worth dying for," Lelouch looked up then her eyes blazing angrily at the two people, "You two don't deserve to speak their names! People who can't open their eyes towards the future should never sully their names by speaking them! ALEX! I don't want this world to disappear! I want it to keep going!"

Alex nodded as he looked up towards the two pillars stretching towards the sky, "Yes, My Princess."

"Alex – you would side with her?" Charles shouted angrily.

"Charles...do you know the best thing about Lelouch?" Alex whispered without looking at them, "She always tries her best to make up for her own mistakes without blaming others she bravely looks towards the future even as her hands become soaked in blood. So, for her sake – for the sake of the world my Princess believes in I will see that future through!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hubris: Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them.

_We did it_, Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the last flickering pieces of Ragnarok fall before her. The hands reaching out towards that obsolete future crumbled before them like broken pieces of light. Even her mother and father had become bits of light floating away into the nothingness. _I reject you_, she thought remembering the outraged looks on Charles and Marianne's faces as they realized they were disappearing. _I reject the world you seek_, she felt her heart wrenching at the thought as tears streamed down her eyes. _I reject a world that does not move forward_.

"You saw it didn't you?"

She turned at the sound of C.C's voice staring at the other woman as she walked by with that sorrowful look on her face. Alex didn't look at her his back as rigid as stone, watching the world her parents' had created disappear before their eyes. Behind her she could feel Suzaku's eyes on her as if waiting to see her next move. _He came_, a small part of her cheered at the notion happy to know that he was there even if it mean she might die. But more than that, she had become so much more than that small piece. _That's right, I was Zero – his enemy, the one who betrayed the world by taking the life of my sister_. She reached up by reflex to touch her left eye but stopped halfway clenching her fist as she shook her head.

"Saw what?"

Suzaku's voice whispered behind her and for one moment she was tempted to turn, tempted to look back at him but she managed to stop herself in time. Both C.C and Alex had their backs to them, staring up at the collapsing world Charles and Marianne had created. Lelouch sighed as she moved to stand behind Alex wrapping her arms around her Knight as she buried her face into his back. Taking as much comfort in his presence as he did in hers, glad that he didn't push her away.

"Eight years ago I betrayed Britannia by following the exiled princess to Japan," Alex whispered calmly reaching up to touch his newly awakened eyes, "I hid my Geass from everyone, this cursed power that brought nothing but sorrow. I only used it to protect Lelouch, I thought of nothing else and as a result – in my selfishness I...I did the unthinkable."

Alex looked back at Suzaku even as Lelouch's hands tightened around him trying to stop him from moving. He smiled touching Lelouch's hand with the tips of his fingers; she looked up at him the tears flowing freely now as she stepped away. Alex turned to look at Suzaku feeling the weight of his own sins pressing down around him.

"Eight years ago, in order to protect Lelouch I ordered Genbu Kururugi to continue fighting even if it meant the deaths of thousands. Using my Geass I told Genbu to order the Japanese to fight to the death."

"ALEX!"

The world was a wash of blood red; the ebbing tides carried it across thousands of miles to crash against the shoreline. Sorrow and sadness woven into place like seamless fabric as bitter tears fell from her face. _Alone again_, the thought echoed from somewhere deep inside her as she stared up at the deep blue sky. The world cried out in agony as war tore it asunder. C.C sighed as she glanced behind her at the two figures standing off in the distance. She wondered what would happen now, what path would the world take now that Charles and Marianne's ideal world had disappeared. A strong breeze whipped past her carrying the smell of war with it as it clashed against her.

Suzaku glared at her feeling his own patience wearing thin as he stared into her lavender eyes. Anger didn't begin to explain what he felt when he looked at her and frustration just barely covered it. _She did it again_, he thought feeling the world spiraling away from him as he reached out to grab her by the shoulders shaking her as if he could knock sense back into her. When he did her hair parted just ever so slightly and he could see it, that irritating symbol carved into her forehead. What he'd learned in that place, the answers he'd spent the better part of a year looking for were not worth the price.

"I won't believe it!" Suzaku shouted his anger boiling over as he shook her. "You _selfish_ –! Why would you –!"

He couldn't speak the words, couldn't bring himself to speak them while she looked at him with such a calm resigned face. It was the same look she'd given him a year ago when he'd first revealed her identity as Zero, that same infuriating look she'd had when she didn't care to share her true thoughts. _She's never trusted me not back then and not now_, he thought feeling his anger boiling up once more.

A hand reached out between them and pulled Lelouch out of his grip with ease. Suzaku glared up at the man standing between them hating him even more now then he ever had before. If not for this man, if not for him Lelouch could have – _Lived a peaceful life_. Suzaku sighed as he dropped his hands and turned away from the two of them folding his arms across his chest as he did. _Calm, I have to calm down – rash actions now are not the answer_, he thought taking a deep breath.

Lelouch watched Suzaku from the corner of her eye. _I understand his anger_, she thought looking up at Alex. _He must hate the two of us for betraying him, for leading to the deaths of people he loved_. She touched Alex's arm and the man relaxed visibly telling her that he'd been tense since they'd left that other world together. _He really did expect Suzaku to kill him after hearing the truth_. Lelouch sighed leaning her head against Alex's shoulder.

"Was it worth it?" Suzaku whispered softly.

"I'll carry this sin until the very end, I've decided that I can't die until I've fully atoned for that sin." Lelouch replied.

"You can't _die_ at all!" Suzaku shouted, "What you did – what you've become..." He clenched his fists together forcing himself to take a deep breath. "_Why_?"

"The war is starting, the current Zero will lead an attack against brother Schneizel's forces. If I let it go on there will be more casualties." Lelouch replied calmly.

"It's not as if _you're_ the current Zero." Suzaku replied turning to face her, "How do you plan to stop it when we don't know –,"

The look on Lelouch's face stopped the words from leaving his mouth as it finally dawned on him. He shook his head trying to deny it but knowing that Lelouch had already set things in motion ever since _that_ day.

"You can't mean –,"

Suzaku clenched his teeth together in frustration, why hadn't he thought of it before? Why hadn't it dawned on him when this whole thing had begun? Zero's sudden reappearance and the resurrection of the Black Knights. Lelouch was always good at seeing things two maybe even three steps ahead, her plans were something to fear even as she backed you into a corner. Her only fault had been in trusting Suzaku one year ago that was the only thing that she had never truly anticipated.

"You surprised me that day, Suzaku." Lelouch smiled slightly a rueful smile that ate at Suzaku's heart when he saw it. "I didn't actually think I'd have to go through with such an outrageous back-up plan. A part of me is glad I managed it but...I really wish it hadn't been necessary to begin with."

"Zero – the Black Knights return, you planned it as a fail-safe? You _planned_ this damn war?"

Lelouch shook her head, "Not this war, my plan could only go so far on speculation and trial I only planned for the Black Knights to rise again – everything else since has been all her own thoughts and ideas. Although I am surprised it went as far as it did."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he stared back at Lelouch. Was all of this his fault, for not seeing everything, for underestimating Lelouch's tact? In his blind rage at Euphie's death he'd seen nothing but red and for that – for that many people would die.

"How do we stop this war?" Suzaku asked.

"'We'?" Alex replied staring at Suzaku, "'We' aren't doing anything, I'm not going to let someone like you near the princess ever again."

Suzaku glared at Alex, "You say that but it's obvious that Lelouch wants me here otherwise she wouldn't have come looking for me in the first place. I won't leave her with someone like _you_."

"If you two have settled your differences, there's still a war to stop." Lelouch replied cutting between the two of them.

Above the sound of an airship approaching caught their attention and Suzaku turned to see the familiar ship heading towards them. _Lloyd_, he thought as Lelouch moved in front of him.

"I can't say I'm sorry, but I can give the world the peace it deserves." She looked back at him, "But I'll need your help to do it."

"How many more people will you sacrifice for this peace of yours?" Suzaku asked.

"Enough to wipe the memory of the Blood Princess from the minds of the world." She answered reaching out her hand towards him, "I promise I'll bring peace to this world – _true_ peace just like Euphie wanted."

"Carrying the sins of the past while stretching your blood soaked hands towards the future." He whispered reaching out to take Lelouch's hand in his.

"This is Sin."


	11. Chapter 11

Hubris: End Game

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

"Should I ask even you why you are here?"

Suzaku's voice made him smile as he turned to face the surly looking young man standing behind him. Lloyd was more than happy to see the three standing just behind Suzaku though he was more relieved to see them at all. _Did you find the answer you were looking for_, he wanted to ask but decided against it when Lelouch stepped past Suzaku with Alex at her side.

"The war has already begun?" She asked her voice as calm and relaxed as he'd ever heard it before.

"Yes, though we're uncertain as to which side is winning at the moment." Cecile replied as she stepped past Lloyd to hand Lelouch the report she'd drafted in such a short time, "All we are capable of finding out is that the Black Knights have taken over approximately 46% of Area 11 most of which are small towns not currently under Britannian guard. According to what we've been able to discover on our own, Prince Schneizel is currently heading the battle over Shinjuku and has managed to wipe out most of the enemies attempting to proceed further into the city. Zero's location is as of this moment unknown."

"In short, the war is quickly coming to a stand-still. I don't know who the current Zero is but I certainly do wish I knew what he – or _she_ is thinking." Lloyd replied shaking his head.

"What about casualty reports?" Suzaku asked in an anxious tone.

"The Britannian reports state that we've already lost about 25% of the troops stationed here, Prince Schneizel is awaiting word from the capital of any reinforcements but I don't think any will come. He seems to be holding his position but just barely." Cecile replied shaking her head sadly, "We've lost contact with the Knight of One who came here under orders from the Emperor. The casualty list states that Knight of Rounds Anya has fallen in battle, and Knight of Rounds Gino went missing around the Ghetto's."

"Anya..." Suzaku flinched at the name recalling the mysterious girl who'd fought beside him in the past. She'd always seemed shy and distant to him though he couldn't figure out why she always took pictures of things wherever she went and kept a diary of everything that happened.

"Schneizel knows that no help is coming," Lelouch's voice broke through the guilt building within Suzaku as she flipped through the pages of Cecile's report, "He's staging things just the way he likes it. Bringing the Black Knights closer to him while he sets up an alternative route for the Checkmate."

Lelouch stared at the words on the report, seeing the battlefield already playing out in her mind as easily as she would a chess game. _He'll make this move and wait to see if the baits taken, if it is then he'll strike._ She sighed shaking her head as she handing the report back to Cecile.

"He's a crafty man...the Black Knights will fall if Zero isn't able to see ten moves ahead. Losing smaller villages and settling in the middle of the net...it's a trap, my brother has something up his sleeve to take out the rebel forces all at once." She frowned rubbing at her temple as she tried to see the twists in Schneizel's plan. _He's no fool, he's not just sitting pretty his position... he knows exactly what he has to do and when so the real question is..._.

"What is his end-game?" Alex asked seeing the path Lelouch's thoughts were taking her towards.

"He plans to wipe out the Black Knights using himself as bait, Schneizel's a crafty player I've never been able to beat him."

"The current Zero seems to be holding his own against Schneizel." Lloyd replied keenly.

"Schneizel wasn't really playing the game back then, he was toying with her – losing a little here or there in order to make the Black Knights over confident. He left some places unguarded but in others he's making the Black Knights pay hard to earn."

Her frown deepened, why hadn't she thought of this back before her memories were returned? Schneizel was obviously playing the Black Knights for fools but for what purpose? She could remember the cruel smile on her brother's face whenever he managed to beat her in Chess, it always reminded her of the way a snake slowly uncoiled itself before striking. _He's a liar and a cunning one at that_, she thought imagining that she was once again sitting before him playing the same chess game she always lost to. _What's your end game_? She wondered staring at the memory of her last game with Schneizel and that slow smile he'd worn just before crushing her once again.

End game... Lelouch blinked as she stared up at the monitor screen displaying the battlefield and the locations of the current troops. Her eyes narrowed around one spot in particular being left unguarded. _End Game_.

_"Nina? What are you doing up so late?"_

_ Lelouch yawned as she stepped into the room rubbing at her eyes. Nina's surprised gasp and the feel of her throwing herself onto Lelouch caught her by surprise as she crashed to the floor with Nina on top. The glasses-wearing, black haired girl gazed up at Lelouch sheepishly as she quickly backed off. Lelouch groaned as she pushed herself upright rubbing at her sore backside._

_ "Lelouch! You startled me!" Nina replied looking away from Lelouch for the moment._

_ "The feeling – is mutual...I'm sorry Nina, I saw a light on and was wondering who would be in the Student Council office so late." Lelouch smiled as she spoke though she felt no humor in her words._

_ Nina blushed as she climbed to her feet extending a hand to help Lelouch before turning towards the computer screen in front of her._

_ "I was trying to work out the formula for this," She replied gesturing towards the screen. Lelouch took one look then shook her head in amazement._

_ "Why would you make something like that?" Lelouch asked tilting her head to the side._

_ "In case Britannia gets attacked by the Numbers," Nina shivered as she spoke, "I want to protect something the way I was protected. I want to help the army."_

Lelouch shivered at the memory; of course a year had passed since that time but was it possible that Schneizel had his hands on Nina's weapon? What were the odds that she'd completed it and at what scale could the Britannian army afford to let it lose? She felt sick at the thought that someone she'd once called a friend was capable of creating something so terrible without realizing its full potential. _Nina...did you complete it?_

"This battle is already over." Lelouch whispered turning away from the screen, "We need to head towards Britannia. Lloyd if you would please."

Lloyd moved to comply but was stopped by Suzaku's hand as the younger man glared at Lelouch.

"What the hell do you mean – 'This battle is already over'? How can you possibly know that?" Suzaku asked feeling his anger rise at the idea that they weren't even going to _try_ to help.

"I mean it's _over_, Schneizel's won and the Black Knights will fall. With any luck Zero won't fall with them but I doubt they have that sort of luck." She answered moving to step past Suzaku.

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her from the bridge before anyone could stop him, running down the familiar corridors until he reached his destination. Suzaku shut the door behind him and locked it as he pushed Lelouch inside. She blinked looking around at the clean room, seeing the familiar personal touches Suzaku had added in order to make it seem more at home. Pictures of the past hung alongside worn out reports and newspaper clippings. Photos of her smiling stretched along the walls before her like a horrible memory.

"You want answers I cannot give you." She whispered looking away from the painful memories of her past – _their_ past together.

"I agreed to follow you, I agreed to stand by and watch you tear yourself down to the very _pits_ of hell itself!" Suzaku shouted moving to grab her by the shoulders he shook her once glaring down at her, "The _least_ you can do is tell me the damn truth!"

"I killed Euphie." She whispered calmly, "Gunned her down without remorse because she was in my way."

Suzaku felt his chest clench at her words remembering that horrible time as clearly as if it had happened just yesterday. He gritted his teeth as he pulled Lelouch up until her feet didn't even touch the ground.

"That stupid girl thought I would agree to her terms, she thought I wanted _peace_ in Area 11." She laughed ignoring the pain, "I killed her because I don't _want_ peace, I want _revenge_!"

"Revenge...? _That's_ why you let those people get massacred! All because you wanted _revenge_? _For what?_ Why does the world have to suffer because of your selfish reasons? If not for you – if not for your actions..."

"I don't care about others." She replied, "That's why I cast the Geass on you to 'Live On' because I didn't want to die. That's why I told Euphie to "Kill anyone who called themselves Japanese", because her plan would have ruined mine. And that's why I cast a "Zero" Geass on Kallen, because I wanted my revenge even if it wasn't me who did it. I want this world to burn to the ground in despair and grief the way I did eight years ago."

"You – selfish..."

Suzaku let her go and she fell to the floor her feet crumpling beneath her. Lelouch took a deep breath as she pushed herself upright looking up at Suzaku's eyes. The deadpan gaze in those lavender eyes set his nerves on fire as she stared up at him without flinching. _Every word you speak is a lie_, he thought clenching his fists at his side, _they're a lie but they're _not_._ He saw it beneath those cold eyes, he saw the pain she felt at remembering and knew – without a doubt, that his actions a year ago had been wrong. _I thought to free you from the pain, but all I did was hide it away_. Suzaku reached up a hand to touch the side of her face and she flinched slapping his touch away. He could see it now, her fear, her uncertainty, her jealousy – everything he'd missed one year ago, all the emotions he thought she didn't have.

_All that time you were smiling at me, saying how proud you were about everything when really you were screaming in pain_. He reached out again and she moved away from his touch. _You're afraid but you can't even tell me the truth, you hate yourself more than anything else in the world because you know the pain of taking a life_. Suzaku moved with her gripping her wrist and pulling her close even as she struggled to break free. _I can hear it, your voice crying out in pain and loneliness_. Why had he not heard it before? It was so loud, echoing inside his heart demanding to be heard above the lies.

Suzaku pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist as he held her chin tilting it upright. She struggled as his lips touched hers clamping her lips tightly together to prevent him from going further. Lelouch felt her body tingle at the bare touch of their lips and struggled even harder when he closed the distance.

"Open..."

Suzaku's words whispered against her lips as she clenched her fists striking him in the chest. As close as they were it was useless, even if she were twice as strong as him she couldn't bring herself to swing harder. She felt her strength beginning to fade as Suzaku ran his tongue across her pressed lips, licking her with such gentleness that she couldn't hold back the gasp. His tongue delved deeper into her mouth as if it were searching for something and she gasped again at the fierceness of it. Suzaku pressed his lips against hers taking advantage of her surprise as he pulled her closer.

"Please...don't run from me."


	12. Chapter 12

Hubris: Olive Branch

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

_Smack_! The slap across his face wasn't hard but it did surprise him as he took a step back from Lelouch. Suzaku blinked as he looked down at her. She cursed shaking her hand as she bit her lip against the tingling shock that ran up and down the length of her arm.

"You – stupid – muscle bound – stupid..." Her words trailed off as she shook the feeling back into her arm glaring at him in a way that dared him to make fun of her.

Suzaku repressed the slight smile threatening to twitch across his face as he rubbed at the place she'd struck him. He half-listened to Lelouch's angry whispering as his hand moved to touch his lips remembering the feel of hers against his. They'd been softer than he remembered, opening beneath him like the petals of a flower.

"Arrogant...son-of-a..."

Lelouch's words flowed into his mind bringing him back to reality like a cold dose of water. _Arrogant_? She was calling _him_ arrogant? Suzaku grabbed hold of her arm as he pulled her roughly against him. The words died in her throat as she stared up at him, her open mouth beckoning him closer. Only the sting in his cheek stopped him from pursuing the invite, he had no doubt that she would strike him again if he tried.

"Arrogant?" Suzaku repeated staring deep into her eyes, "Are you telling me you felt nothing – nothing at all?"

"No – that's...," She closed her eyes looking away from him as she bit at her lip.

"Lelouch I –,"

"Don't...," She slipped her arm from his grasp and took a step away shaking her head, "Please..."

"I love you."

His words washed over her like a tidal wave knocking her backwards, Lelouch stumbled back with a cry shaking her head. _I love you_. She felt her heart lift at the words even as the world fell out beneath her feet. _Dark cold shadows chased at her ankles, frigid fingers grasping at her wrists even as she struggled against the cold. Her breath caught in her chest as ice shattered against her chest filling her lungs despite her best efforts. Chains dragged at her wrists and ankles drawing her further into the cold dark. Fear beat a steady rhythm in her chest as her heart threatened to explode beneath the pressure. She struggled against invisible hands crying out for him. Cold green eyes glared back at her as she felt the world around her fall to pieces._

" – louch...LELOUCH!" Suzaku's voice brought the world back into focus around her as he bent over her frantically.

She felt her chest grow cold as she pushed away his hands and climbed back onto her feet. He followed reaching out as if to steady her and she clenched her fingers keeping her gaze steady as she knocked his hand away.

"I trust you Suzaku." She replied, "But _don't_ mistake trust for 'love'." She moved past him and pulled open the door. Her heart settled when she saw Alex standing outside waiting for her feeling safe once more. "How can I 'love' someone who once tried to kill me?"

Lelouch shut the door behind her ignoring that pained look she saw on Suzaku's face as it closed. _Don't look at me like that..._ Alex watched her face as he followed keeping pace beside her. He followed her silently as she ducked into the first empty room she could find, locking it behind them as he did. Lelouch stared back at him and breathed – _really_ breathed for the first time since she'd regained her memories. Even with the world dropping out from underneath her feet she felt a calming presence just being around the strange man.

Her eyes drifted towards the room, a small lounge area designed as a place for people to sit and relax. The walls were a brownish-white. The room itself was separated into two different areas a long couch and a loveseat occupied one side of the room and a long pool table the other. She moved towards the pool table reaching out to grab one of the pool-balls. _Breath_. She picked up the 8-ball rolling it around in her shaking hands. _Breath_. She pulled air into her lungs trying to focus her mind on the feel of the pool-ball in her hands. _Breath_. Lelouch felt the world beginning to fall beneath her once more and let out a frustrated scream as she hurled the ball against the wall. She reached for anything – _anything_ close at hand as she started throwing whatever came in reach.

_Breath_. The world settled at last as she flung the last thing close to her – the blue chalk used on the pool-stick. It shattered against the wall in a cloud of blue before rolling across the floor back towards her. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her knees give way beneath her. Lelouch folded beneath the weight of her memoires covering her face with her hands. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she didn't resist their pull burying her face against Alex's chest as she cried.

Alex waited, listening to the sound of her cries as they slowly faded away. The room looked like a mess, as weak as Lelouch was her frustration showed in the disarray. He felt that familiar anger bubbling up in the pit of his stomach as he held Lelouch's trembling frame. It had taken every ounce of restraint for him _not_ to at least attempt to kill Suzaku for what he'd done. _You still trust him_. Alex closed his eyes as he rubbed at Lelouch's back; _even after everything he's done to you._

"It hurts even more when you know that you love him."

Somehow, Alex wasn't surprised to hear C.C's voice coming from the loveseat, the slender woman rising gracefully from where she'd been laying. Lelouch lifted her head to stare back at the green-haired witch rubbing away the tears left behind.

"Are you going to give up?" C.C continued as she stood before them.

"No..." Lelouch whispered reaching out a hand towards C.C, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

C.C nodded as she pulled Lelouch onto her feet, glancing around the room with a crinkle in her nose. "You really do need another outlet for your anger, since we'll be stuck on this floating target for the next two days."

Lelouch glanced around feeling the floor give way slightly before Alex's hand on her shoulder steadied her once more. She looked back at him and sighed she could see the question in his eyes.

"Do you still trust him?" Alex asked his eyes like flint.

"I trust him." She replied calmly.

"Do you still love him?" C.C asked one eyebrow arched just ever so slightly.

Lelouch stared back at C.C the question hanging in the air between them for a long while before she finally whispered softly, "Yes..."

"What an uneventful coup..."

Lloyd sighed as he practically draped himself across the long brown couch pointedly ignoring Cecile's disapproving glance. Three days – three long and wholly uneventful days had passed. The events in Area 11 had ended much as Lelouch said it would with one pointed difference. Schneizel didn't 'win' – at least not outright. Certainly the weapon he'd unleashed against the Black Knights had set the battlefield alight with fear and by all accounts he should have won. Except, the Black Knights were still very much whole – the war was pretty much at a standstill thanks to Lelouch's strategy. It had taken them a day and a half to reach the Britannian homeland and even less time for Lelouch to seat herself as the Empress of Britannia. In one fell move, Lelouch had seated herself in the highest position without anyone resisting thanks in large part to Alex's Geass. At the news of Lelouch's unchallenged crowning as Britannia's Empress, Schneizel had put an end to his attacks. He didn't acknowledge Lelouch's position but he was most certainly not in any position to oppose being so far away with an army that was sorely lacking in strength.

All in all, Lelouch's 'coup' had ended in as little as an hour give or take a few minutes. Uneventful – one might even have called it the quickest 'coup' in the history of Britannia ending as swiftly as it had begun. The world belonged to Lelouch and the only thing left opposing it were the rebels' in Area 11 – a grand total of fifteen thousand if their Intel was correct and if Schneizel hadn't joined them.

" – dds are that he's already begun talks with the Knights in order to settle things before he moves here."

The sound of Lelouch's voice caught his attention as the slender young girl stepped into the drawing room followed closely by Alex and Suzaku. The two never seemed to leave her side Lloyd suspected they waited outside the bathroom while she used it. They followed her like two little lambs after their mother always just a step behind her. The image almost brought a smile to his face as he watched. Oh, yes – joining Lelouch's side had most certainly proved to be the most interesting thing he could ever have done. The girl was a master at tactics and if the fact that she had never once won against her brother Schneizel was not enough – she had an even grander scheme than a simple coup.

"I'm in love with your brain, Empress."

Lloyd cut in with a slight smile on his face as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. A sharp sting of pain knocked him forward as Cecile slapped the back of his head hard enough for him to see stars. Lelouch stared at the two of them with one eyebrow arched in such a delicate manner that seemed to exude 'royalty' before a smile broke the severity of it.

"Lloyd...my favorite mad scientist," Lelouch held out a folder to him and he took it giving her a slight bow as he did. "I have a treat for you, a gift from a friend rather."

Lloyd flipped through the papers idly before stopping at an enlarged photograph stuck in the end of what was clearly a report. He recognized the area in the photo and his eyes widened at the sight. A large gapping hole appeared in a part of Area 11 very close to Ashford, in fact the hole stopped just at the edge of the school grounds as if by some dumb stroke of luck.

"Oh...Nina...don't tell me you finished it." Lloyd whispered shutting his eyes.

"Yes – yes she did, that weapon of hers took out a good half of the Shinjuku Ghettos and the surrounding area." Lelouch replied calmly. "Luckily, it would seem that Nina herself has gone missing and _that_ was the only bomb she'd made."

"Who fired it?" Lloyd asked placing the folder down.

"I suppose one of the remaining Knights of Rounds." She answered waving her hand in the air, "This is the reason Schneizel and Zero have kept quiet as long as they have."

"This does make things difficult." Lloyd replied. "I can't recreate what Nina did if that's what you're wondering."

"I'm not, I just thought you'd want to see what she's done." Lelouch replied shaking her head. "That stupid girl did something like this...all because she wants to kill Zero. I want her found but it would seem none of my contacts in Area 11 can find her."

"Do you know where she is?" Suzaku's voice interrupted Lloyd's question as he stepped up beside Lelouch.

"I do...but it won't be easy getting to her." She answered folding her arms across her chest. "We need to get to her _before_ Zero and Schneizel do."

Lelouch turned away from them, moving to stand in front of the large windows. She stared out at the garden maze stretching out before her. Memories of this place, the laughter and happiness she'd felt in her childhood filled her mind at the familiar sight. She pushed the memory aside viciously locking it behind a large wall as she looked back at the people watching her.

"What you're planning is dangerous, and all for one girl who would just as soon kill you as follow you." Suzaku shook his head, "No, there has to be another way."

Lloyd stood feeling his boredom subside at the sound of Suzaku's words, "You have a plan I assume?"

"I'm heading to Area 11...I believe it's time to extend the branch of – 'peace'." A smile worked its way across Lelouch's face as she spoke.


	13. Chapter 13

Hubris: Cinder and Ash

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_ She needed air. She struggled against the cold fingers wrapped around her throat even as she felt her limbs growing steadily weaker and weaker with each passing moment. Her lungs burned for the sweat taste of air unable to draw enough in to fill her chest. A blinding pressure built up in her head the harder she struggled. Something cold hit the side of her cheek and she briefly wondered what it could be before blissful darkness sank in around her._

Lelouch jerked upright knocking away the hand that reached towards her from out of the darkness. Alex stepped back his eyes a mask of indifference as he placed his outstretched hand back down to his side. She shook pulling as much air into her lungs as possible the memory of her nightmare haunting her even in her waking moments. A long moment passed before the reality of where she was fully hit her. Lavender eyes darkened for a moment as she glanced at her alarm clock and sighed. The numbers glared back at her a sullen neon green hue that offered her little comfort.

"I've been asleep for only two hours." She sighed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes, my Queen." Alex replied calmly.

She glanced up at him, "Have you slept yet Alex?"

He shook his head, "It's my job to guard you."

"You cannot guard me from my nightmares, return to your quarters and do not return until the morning hours." She sighed softly.

Alex hesitated, opening his mouth as if to protest but one look at her stopped the words in his throat. He bowed slightly before walking out of the room. Lelouch sighed falling back into her bed as the door closed behind her wayward Knight. _Life will not get any easier._ She let the dark thought simmer for a bit before climbing to her feet. She flicked on the lamp on her desk as she settled into her chair and began looking over the plans. If she wanted to proceed she would first have to quash any and all resistance. That would mean her first priority were the Rebels who stood opposed to her gaining the throne. The former Knights of Rounds had refused to accept her leadership and she was not in the least bit surprised that she had already received a notice for her to 'step down' or be killed.

Lead by the Knight of One, the others had gathered just outside the perimeter of the palace blocking her path forward. _I will _crush_ all who stand against me_. She felt a bit of her ire rise at the notion that anyone would dare oppose her considering the power she'd shown. _I will _not_ live in fear; the world will know true bloodshed before I am finish_. A soft tap at her door caught her attention as the door opened. She had little to fear in terms of assassins, C.C had warned her that although she was 'Immortal' even an immortal could feel the pain of poison, blade, or gun.

Suzaku stepped into the room, one hand on the hilt of his sword when he noticed her empty bed. When at last his eyes met with hers' she forced herself to take a deep breath despite the feeling of being suffocated.

"I was worried,"

"What do you want?" She asked shuffling a few of the papers off her desk, the tactics of one general in particular made her wonder how the man had managed to keep such a position. _Politics_, she sighed reaching for another tactical plan. She looked up when it occurred to her that Suzaku had not spoken in a while.

"Wh-what?" She felt on edge beneath his gaze like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat.

Suzaku blinked looking away from her as his cheeks darkened, "You – you, um... should probably get dressed."

Lelouch blinked; confused for a split second before finally she remembered. As a habit she had taken to sleeping in just a bra and panty. Being alone at the time she had not thought to put on a coat. Simply speaking she was basically naked except for the lace underwear. She felt her skin turn red as she moved quickly towards her closet pulling out one of the night cloaks she found and wrapping it around her slender frame.

"Black...lace..."

She heard the whispered words and slammed her hand against the tabletop, "ENOUGH! Why are you here?"

"My Queen, I apologize,"

"To. The. Point." She bit off each word as she glared at him.

Suzaku smiled slightly as he offered her a bow, "Reports have come in regarding the numbers of the enemy army."

She returned to her seat as he spoke, shivering slightly when he stood beside her to unroll a carefully detailed map of the area they knew to be occupied by enemies.

"We estimate only two hundred former Britannian Military personal including several of the Knights of Rounds all armed." He continued pointing at the markings on the map.

"_Only_ two hundred?" She raised one delicate eyebrow in surprise, she had thought there to be more considering who had command of such a force.

Suzaku smiled at the words, "Not too many soldiers care to face off against the White Grim Reaper. On top of that there's Alex."

"Has Lloyd managed to prepare a Knightmare for him?" She asked leaning closer to the map in order to get a better look at where the enemy gathered the most.

"Yes, Lloyd already has everything in order. Are you certain you wish to go through with your initial plans?" Suzaku asked.

"The other general's mean well I'm certain, but my plan is still better." She replied calmly, "You and Alex will prepare to mobilize, we will launch operations tomorrow afternoon."

"If the enemy attacks before that?"

She smiled back at him, a coy almost imp-like smirk that sent shivers down his spine, "I'm _counting_ on it."

Explosions lit the skyline a fiery red hue that stretched out before her like the wings of a Phoenix. Lelouch watched the battle with only mild curiosity as she sipped lightly at the tea in her cup. _This is becoming tedious_, she sighed placing the cup on the small saucer as she stifled a yawn.

"They attacked as you predicted, my Queen." Lloyd smiled as he looked back at her.

"Pathetic...what do they hope to accomplice with this? Even if they manage to over throw me there is but one member of royal blood left to take command. Judging by the fact that _he_ isn't in command of this rabble I would hazard to guess that he is not a part of their actions."

"You seem comfortable." C.C replied wrapping her arms around Lelouch in a motherly hug pressing Lelouch's head against her breasts.

"The Knight of One is formidable, given what you have told us." Lelouch sighed as she sipped at her tea, "However, I believe that Suzaku can handle it as a Knight of Zero."

"Yes...that man, his Geass will be trouble." C.C sighed resting her head atop Lelouch's.

"It will be bothersome, but once the Knight of One is dead the rest will fall quickly enough. I want this battlefield painted red with the blood of their failure. Only then will the world understand what it means to stand against me."

"I wonder where your confidence comes from, my Queen...such tender coldness sends chills down my spine." Lloyd replied.

"Suzaku will not die, he _will_ live on whether by choice or by curse." She answered.

"My Queen!" One of the soldiers stepped into the room saluting her; "We have confirmation of battle between the Knight of Zero and former Knight of One."

"Where is Alex?" She asked calmly.

"Lord Alex is currently engaged with the Knight of Three."

"So...Gino is alive," She clicked her tongue softly. "Relay communications from both their Knightmare's here, audio only, one way. I want to listen, not be heard."

"Yes, my Lord!" The man saluted her once more before disappearing back the way he'd come.

Lloyd chuckled at the look that crossed Lelouch's face, no matter what she tried every soldier she'd come across would repeat those words despite the fact that she was quite obviously a _woman_. Until recently Britannia had only ever had Lords in the seat of power, as one of the few Matriarchs she would have to become used to – certain titles that came with. She may be _Queen_ but to everyone following her orders she would be called 'Lord'. He quieted the moment the audio was finally relayed through the comm. on their side.

"–ish _boy_!"

The familiar sound of the Knight of One's voice broke the peace that had settled over the room in spite of the bloody battlefield raging outside. "When I'm done with you I'll kill that _bitch_ who _dared_ defile the Britannian name!"

Lelouch trembled in rage at the words forcing her self to calm as she listened to the aged voice of her Father's right-hand man. _Defile_?! The name _Britannia_ had caused her nothing but pain and solitude in a foreign land. It was a name written in blood, steeped in tragedy and filled with betrayal that stretched down through the ages like a plague. _When I am through the idea of such a name being _defiled_ will seem a pittance_.

"Do not speak of my Queen in such a crass manner!" Suzaku's voice brimmed with rage.

"Why did you betray His Majesty?!" The sound of Gino's voice cut through any reply the Knight of One might have made.

"You know nothing of the world if you continue to call a man as honor less as _him_, 'His Majesty'." Alex's voice made her feel almost relaxed as she listened to the sound of it.

"You filthy cur! Turning on your master. Rabid dogs like you don't deserve the honor of a battle against the _true_ Knights! I will personally see you both to hell before I kill your false Queen."

"He's activated his Geass," C.C whispered against her ear and she nodded.

"Damn it..." She could hear the strain in Suzaku's voice and clenched her fists tightly in apprehension. Had she been wrong? What would happen if Suzaku lost? Lelouch trembled slightly at the thought pushing it harshly from her mind.

"It looks like I should get serious as well," Gino's voice was filled with awe at whatever it was he saw but she vehemently quelled the fear threatening to raise from the sound of it.

"A boy like you should go back to Ashford." Alex responded with sorrow in his voice. For once Lelouch began to worry, Gino had been Alex's student not too long ago could the man –? No, she did not doubt _either_ man, they would both survive this day and return to her.

"Come back to me...don't leave me all alone..."


	14. Chapter 14

Hubris: Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A deep echoing hush fell across the room at their entrance, what felt like the weight of a thousand souls resting on their shoulders. More so on the shoulders of Zero who took the seat at the head of the table. People from across the nations from E.U. to America waited with baited breath hanging onto the silence longer than was truly necessary. Finally one soul broke the quiet, his voice echoing like a shotgun.

"Lord Zero, what are we to do?" Ohgi climbed to his feet as he spoke, the representative of the Black Knights stared at the masked hero.

"As I am certain you all know, Britannia has asked for a parley." Zero replied calmly lacing thin fingers together on the table.

It was hard to tell who he or she looked at, the mask prevented anyone from knowing but the effect was there. Whenever Zero spoke, everyone listened as if he or she were being spoken to alone rather than in a crowded room filled with shattered powers from across the world. Muttered words of 'Parley' and 'Never' whispered across the room before Zero brought it to a halt with nothing more than a simple gesture. The tension in the room abated somewhat as they watched, waiting anxiously.

"We will accept their request." Zero continued calmly.

As expected, the room exploded with edged anger as representatives began arguing adamantly against such a decision. Once more Zero sat and waited for the chaos to subside before standing.

"We will accept their request," Zero repeated calmly, "If we refuse then that would make us no better than they. Britannia has built itself up by viciously claiming the only true path to peace lies in the subjugation of the weak. We," A simple gesture encompassed the whole of the room, "Built ourselves under the ideal that the weak have a voice. Britannia's Queen anticipated this, if we turn our backs on Britannia's offer to parley then we would be no better than they."

A whispered acknowledgement echoed across the room as Zero's words sank in slowly but surely.

"Where will this meeting take place?"

The calm almost child-like voice echoed above the whispered din and all eyes turned towards the placid face of Japan's representative. Although young, the weight of her people rested firmly on her shoulders as she watched Zero with eyes that seemed almost ageless. At her question, Zero offered her a slight bow.

"It will be in Ashford Academy, it would seem that the Queen once went to school there. Those are the terms of her parley."

"And the Britannian rebels under the Prince's command?" Kaguya asked.

"Will be discussed at the parley. Do not worry, my Lady every precaution has been taken to ensure the safety of the council."

"Requesting you attend the meeting alone...what foolishness is this?! They _dare_ insult the Queen as if she were no more than a peasant?"

Alex fumed softly under his breath as he glared down at the map laying out the entire Ashford complex. Beside him, Suzaku chuckled slightly as he leaned over the map studying it as closely as Alex.

"Lelouch is no fool, she anticipated that something of this sort would happen that's why she has us." Suzaku replied calmly.

Alex glanced at Suzaku out of the corner of his eye running his fingers through his hair in an obvious show of frustration. His eyes gleamed with the power of Geass having taken out the contacts C.C had given him.

"Foolish...she thinks just because she is immortal that it is okay to flaunt it." Alex sighed scratching at the still healing scar on his arm. His battle against Gino had not gone as well as Suzaku's, though his injury was purely superficial he still had to feel the lash of Lelouch's tongue when he'd returned injured, somewhere between anger and sorrow.

"That's not it." C.C replied easily as she leaned over the map.

"She knows the risks involved, she's counting on the two of us to save her if anything happens. Remember, the world doesn't know she's immortal – the three of us need to keep it that way." Suzaku replied as he stretched his back.

Alex nodded his agreement, everything hung on the notion that the Queen was mortal and thereby killable. The two of them would have to work twice as hard just to keep it that way.

"So, where is that little minx who created that bomb?" Alex asked.

"Mina should be here," Suzaku enlarged a portion of the underground map showing a room that had just the one entrance. "It used to be her old lab back in the day and I'm willing to bet she's there right now hiding from the people."

"If the public even got so much as a whisper of where this girl is..." Alex sighed leaving the rest to hang in the air between them.

The public cried out for blood at the loss of so many lives, civilian, number and military all because of Mina's bomb. Certainly, Lelouch was quick to quell the masses by announcing that Mina was a criminal of Britannia and would stand trial like any other for the deaths. On screen such a declaration seemed so beautiful...but beneath it all was the certainty that the enraged public were not the _only_ ones seeking the 'mad scientist'.

"That is why we prepared thing ahead of time." Suzaku manipulated the map to show the various roadblocks positioned around Ashford. "If Lelouch is right, Mina will run...not of her own choosing but there will be an attempt by either Milly, Rivalz or Shirley. The trick is to get to them before anyone else."

She took a deep breath trying to steady the frantic beating of her heart as she unconsciously fiddled with a strand of loose hair hanging down from the intricate layers styled above. Lelouch shut her eyes shaking her head as she paced the length of the room and back again. She _had_ to maintain calm, she _had_ to present a strong front or else everything would lay in ruin before her! But most of all...most of all she had to keep her mind steady. The door slid open and she turned to see Suzaku walk into the dimly lit room. He paused at the entrance waiting for his eyes to adjust before moving to kneel before her.

"My Queen." He whispered smoothly extending a hand for her to take.

After a moment of hesitation, Lelouch placed her gloved hand in his and took a deep breath to calm the jolt racing through her fingertips. Suzaku rose still holding her hand, his deep penetrating gaze staring back at her without judgment. She breathed slipping her hand from his grasp as she moved to sit carefully arranging her robes so that it did not get wrinkled. A slight smile touched her lips at the mundane thought of _wrinkles_. Here she was about to destroy the entire world in order to find peace and she was worried about wrinkles in her dress.

"Will you tell me the truth now?" Suzaku's words sent a shrudder through her chest and she flinched as if he'd hit her. Those were the same words...the same words he'd used back _then_. Hearing them again made her want to scream. Lelouch cursed under her breath as she glared at Suzaku would the actions of _this_ man affect her for the rest of her cursed life?!

"Even after all this time...you still seek the _truth_." She whispered bitterly as she folded her hands on her lap.

"You owe me that much, after all...you get to live forever." He answered calmly.

She flinched at the word 'forever' looking away from him. Forever was a long time to live with one's sins...the thought of it made her heart skip painfully. It was truly a curse, to live while others died...to watch as those she loved dearly passed away to the ravages of time while she remained – _whole_.

"What is it you wish to know?" She whispered staring down at her hands.

Suzaku watched her, an icy calmness flowing through his veins as he stared at her slightly shaking figure. "If you can't tell me the truth...then _lie_, lie to me as you have in the past. It should be a simple matter for someone like you." He replied. "Answer my questions with your lies."

She balked her face paling slightly as the cruelty of his words drove themselves deep into her chest. It was worse than the torture she'd been subjected to...worse than having her memories taken from her. Lelouch took a deep breath clenching her fists tightly together as she looked up at Suzaku her face a pained mask of calm.

"Why did you kill Euphie?"

The words bit at her chest but she shoved the feeling down, "Because she stood in my way." It was a lie...she didn't want to kill Euphie, she loved her sister.

"Why did you give her that order? Why did you turn Euphie into a killer?"

"If her plan had gone through, my revenge would be for nothing. Once more I did it because she stood in my way." Another lie...why did they come so easily to her lips despite the wrenching of her heart?

"What about me? Why did you cast this Geass on me? Why did you curse me to live on?!"

"Because I was going to die. I wasn't willing to die for something as pitiful as your _honor_." No, more than that she didn't want Suzaku to die.

"And the current Zero? Was that part of your _plan_?!"

"A failsafe. After you so willingly gave up your life for no reason, I placed a Geass on my closest Knight. If, for whatever reason I should die or disappear they would take command of the Black Knights and bring about my revenge."

"Who? Who did you curse with such a Geass?"

Lelouch stared back at Suzaku as the question hung in the air between the two of them for what seemed like a lifetime before she finally spoke.

"Kallen."


	15. Chapter 15

Hubris: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The name hovered in the air between them as Suzaku struggled to control the anger rising from deep beneath the pool of blackness that threatened to emerge. It boiled, simmered until he felt like his blood was steadily turning into fire. For her benefit, Lelouch remained completely still her face an emotionless mask of calm as if her words were not as condemning as they seemed.

"Kallen...you cast _that_ Geass on Kallen." Suzaku sucked air into his lungs clenching his fists at his sides as he struggled to regain himself.

"You gave me no choice..." She whispered. The calmness in her voice belying the slight tremble that rocked through her body as she spoke.

"Don't turn this one on me, Lelouch. All of this," Suzaku gestured to include the space between them, "Is because of you."

"I had a choice, die or press on even after death." Lelouch tilted her head slightly, "I did not count on _your_ betrayal...I did not count on a great many things."

Lelouch climbed to her feet as she spoke moving further away from him until she reached the counter. She could feel his eyes on her and forced herself to breath as she kept her back to him. Suzaku stared at her back watching the tension play across her slender shoulders too small to carry the burden they did.

"Lelou–."

She turned to face him cutting the words from his throat at the sight of the gun aimed at her chest. Reacting on instinct, Suzaku shot forward shouting her name as he reached for the weapon. Time slowed, the look on her face changed as she slowly squeezed the trigger a painful smile on her face as the gun fired. The echo of Euphie's death played over in his head as he reached Lelouch's body, blood staining the gown spilling onto the carpet.

"Lelouch! Lelouch!"

Suzaku pulled her upright pressing against the wound in her chest as he frantically called her name over and over again. She stared at him, her mouth moving but no words came out as she reached a hand up to touch his face. He didn't hear the door open, didn't hear the other voices nor feel the touch of their hands until Alex lifted Lelouch from his hands disappearing out the door without a single word between them. Suzaku sat in a pool of drying blood staring at the blood in his hands.

"She's immortal, remember?" The sound of C.C's voice broke the quiet that had settled quietly over him. Suzaku blinked looking up at the green haired woman kneeling beside him with her arms wrapped around her legs. C.C flinched looking at the blood clicking her tongue softly, "She won't be gone long but...even for someone like her coming back will be painful."

"Lelouch... why did she...?"

"My guess? She wanted an end to it, an end to the woman who desired revenge above all else." C.C replied as she turned her back on him, "Who she wakes up as is entirely up to her. Death is a fleeting, painful, and _messy_ thing."

_She hovered somewhere between unending darkness and pure light, a shadow cast against the world. Lelouch flinched at some far off pain itching against her chest and glanced around at what she saw. _Death is boring_. She felt a fleeting thought echo in the vast unknown._

_ "Lelouch?" A soft familiar voice whispered against her ear and she turned at the sound of it surprised and fearful at the same time._

_ "Euphie..."_

_ She felt tears rolling down her face and reached up to wipe them away only to have Euphie's hand reach out to touch her face. The smile on Euphie's face made her chest clench as she turned away unable to look into the face of her sister._

_ "Lelouch...I'm sorry." Euphie whispered softly._

_ Lelouch turned at the words her mouth gapping open, "N-_no_! You have nothing to apologize for! This...this is all my fault." She whispered the last words hanging her head in shame._

_ "I was selfish, I thought I could change the world for you...I thought I could bring back your happiness by ending the war. I didn't even give a thought to how much you must have suffered at our Father's hands." Euphie shook her head folding her hands before her, "I – I was a terrible person thinking only of regaining our happy past and not about how much that past was nothing more than a terrible memory for you."_

_ Lelouch listened then smiled as she looked at Euphie, "The time we spent together _was_ my happiest memories...but my past is the reason I fought so hard. You did nothing wrong and I am sorry that you had to suffer the pain of my sins."_

_ She felt Euphie's arms wrap around her and her body shuddered as she let out a sorrowful cry as she fell into Euphie's waiting grip. An eternity and more passed as she clung to Euphie's arms crying for what felt the first time in decades. The tears flowed so freely she was surprised that a river did not spring from her eyes. Euphie patted the top of Lelouch's hair, running her fingers down the long black hair as she whispered soothing words. After a long moment Euphie pulled back wiping the tears from Lelouch's eyes as she smiled._

_ "I – Euphie..." Lelouch hung her head looking away, "Suzaku misses you, the world needs people like you...I – I am nothing more than a murderer clothed in red. What I did to you...I did not mean to."_

_ She felt something twinge against her chest and flinched staring up at Euphie trying to hold onto the gentle face standing before her. Euphie smiled sadly down at Lelouch letting go of her hands as she took a step back into the light._

_ "I'm sorry Lelouch...I – I cannot stay long and neither can you."_

_ Lelouch shook her head reaching out for Euphie's hands, she didn't want to go...didn't want to let go of this. She felt like she was drowning with nothing to hold on to as she tried to follow Euphie's retreating form. _Please...please, I don't want to go back...I want – I want to stay here_._

_ "But if you stay...you can never atone for what you have done." Euphie whispered lingering around as she stared at Lelouch._

_ Another twinge and she felt as if she were wadding through thick molasses in her attempt to reach Euphie. "Euphie...I'm scared... I don't know what I'm doing...I feel as if I'm just blindly following a ghost hell bent on death and destruction...please...tell me, tell me what I should do!"_

_ That sad smile spread just ever so slightly as Euphie reached a hand out to Lelouch, "You know what you have to do...the world may come to hate you, blame you for all the pain in their lives and the loss of their family and friends. The path set before you is harder than you could ever imagine, but I believe in you. Even in the face of such hatred...never let go of your tender heart."_

_ Lelouch frowned reaching out to grasp at Euphie's outstretched hand._

He felt the warmth slowly returning to Lelouch's hand as he clung desperately to her still form. _Come back_. Suzaku watched the tears trailing down her cheek and brushed it away wondering what he would do when she did come back. _Scold her, immortal or not she shouldn't have done such a thing so close to the parley_. The door slid open and he knew without turning who stood beside him. Alex hovered over the two of them silent but attentive, they watched the slow but steady rise and fall of Lelouch's chest.

"If you're going to say something, then say it." Suzaku fumed hating himself more than Alex for allowing Lelouch to act in such a manner.

"Why?" Alex asked his voice calm and controlled.

"I needed to know."

"That's not what I asked Kururugi. You swore to me that you would keep her safe, so why would you put her through such torture?" Alex replied coldly.

"_I_ wanted answers, why did she betray me? Why did she turn her back on everything? The future...everything?" Suzaku shot to his feet turning to face Alex, "You're as much to blame as I am! _You_ left her when she needed you the most!"

"My leaving was not of my own choosing." Alex replied. "I wanted her safe, she would not be if I were to stay at her side. I wanted to be by her side so badly...I struggled and killed until my hands were so bloodstained that I could not look at it without cringing." Alex's eyes heated as they stared back at Suzaku, "What's _your_ excuse for the past eight years?"

"I was trying to keep her safe, if I stayed with her...her life would have been miserable." Suzaku replied turning to stare at Lelouch, "I wasn't there for her when she needed me most, and in the end I turned my back on her completely. I can't ever know the horror of what she had to face because I shut myself off from all of it. I told myself that with this she would be safe."

"You lied to yourself." Alex nodded in understanding, "I did much the same until I realized what had happened to her. When I finally found C.C I forced her to tell me everything. I had hoped that she would put aside her desire for revenge but..."

"We were both wrong. Lelouch walked her path alone while the two of us calmly went on with our lives believing she was safe." Suzaku finished.

"She suffered because of our actions, whether intentional or not." Alex replied, "I made a promise to myself when I took her from Ashford that day...I promised _never_ to leave her side so long as I lived."

Suzaku turned his head to see Alex glaring back at him and flinched at the sight of it.

"I do not trust you Kururugi...nor do I expect I ever will given your actions." Alex continued his gaze like ice as he leaned close, the twin Geass burning holes against Suzaku's skin. "If you _ever_ do anything to harm Lelouch again...Geass or no, I _will_ kill you."

Alex turned on his heel and walked out of the room, the door slid shut with a hiss leaving the two of them alone in the room. Suzaku felt his legs give and fell back into his seat at Lelouch's side reaching out to take a hold of her hand. Her grip tightened in his offering him some comfort as he turned to see her staring back at him a weak smile on her face.

"I can't see myself doing _that_ again."

She wheezed pushing herself upright rubbing at her chest. The blanket fell to reveal smooth pale skin marred by the still healing wound in the center of her chest. Lelouch touched the edges of the wound grimacing as she did. She was not in the least bit surprised to see that her all her clothes except for her under garments had been removed. She inspected the wound wondering absently if the dress was completely ruined before deciding that it probably was.

Lelouch sighed as she flexed the muscles in her neck, rolling her shoulders as if to check for any more injuries. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned still only half-awake from her recent ordeal. _I have to remember to ask C.C_...the thought trailed off as she turned her head to see Suzaku staring resolutely at the floor between them.

"Suzaku?" She asked reaching out to touch his red face.

He looked at her when she touched his skin, her fingertips just barely brushing aside the hair from his forehead. Lelouch chuckled when she realized just how long the unruly cap of brown had gotten over the past few weeks.

"You need a haircut." She replied calmly placing her hand on her lap. The look of confusion on Suzaku's face made her frown, "What?"

"Lelouch?"

Suzaku reached out to touch Lelouch's cheek feeling a subtle change in the air between them, it felt – peaceful, the tension that hung between them like an electric fence was gone. It was a tangible difference when Lelouch leaned into his touch a slight smile playing at the edges of her lips. Her eyes sparkled with that inner light...a warm glow that drew him closer until their foreheads touched.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku sighed her name feeling the comfort of her presence. Here, at last was _his_ Lelouch. "Don't ever leave us again."

Tears fell from her eyes as she laughed, "I haven't gone anywhere silly...I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

––––––––––

The air felt charged as the world watched the young Empress glide down the ramp onto the grounds of Ashford Academy. Some in the crowd cheered but many remained silent as she approached the congregation of Black Knights standing as her escort. One man stood at her side, the recognizable figure of the Knight of Zero the criminal Suzaku Kururugi. Standing just behind the wall of Black Knights was Zero his dark figure as imposing as the white-clad Empress.

"Welcome," Zero gestured widely to encompass the area as a whole, "To the United States of Japan."

A warm smile played on the Empress' lips as she offered Zero a curtsy, "I am happy to be welcomed by such an honored guest, my Lord Zero."

Zero offered her an arm, which she took without hesitation.

"I am afraid, Lord Kururugi will have to remain _outside_ the area as he is a criminal of Japan. Do not worry, she is our guest and will be treated as such." Zero replied calmly.

"Of course," Lelouch nodded towards Suzaku who bowed before turning and walking back up the ramp. "I would ask a favor of the man who grants wishes."

"Anything, my Lady." Zero replied calmly.

"I wish to walk the campus before attending the parley, I was once a student here and would like to visit my old haunts."

"Of course, such a request is easily granted." Zero gestured and the Black Knights fell into place around them as they made their way about campus.

Lelouch noticed the various changes along the way and sighed recognizing the signs of refugees though the campus had been cleared of them long ago.

"Such a weighted sigh, my Lady is not becoming of a Britannian Noblewoman let alone the Empress of such a powerful country." Zero remarked coolly.

"Even an Empress is given to sorrow at the sight of suffering."

"If only your late Father had been given to such sorrow, perhaps things could have been different." Zero replied.

Lelouch glanced up at Zero from the corner of her eye. _Oh, Kallen...I am so sorry for what I did to you_. "Yes...I suppose that is somewhat true. Though I would ask, Lord Zero what your opinion of my reign is?"

"May I answer the question freely without the threat of reparations?" Zero asked.

"This is your land, Lord Zero I believe freedom is one of your laws."

"Your reign has not been long in this world," Zero answered, "I have little opinion as to what your goals are but I believe that by your actions today the world will judge you."

Lelouch nodded as they finally reached the end of their journey turning so that she could look at where she thought Zero's eyes might be.

"I thank you Lord Zero for your honesty."

"And I would thank you for yours." The cryptic words swept through her as she watched the slit for Zero's left eye slide open. It was a familiar sensation that flowed through her as she stared into the eyes of Geass.

"99th Empress of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia...I command you, to accept the offer of the United States of Japan and completely dissolve Britannia."

––––––––––

*Author's Note: Hi everyone! Pharos here, I hope you enjoyed these last three chapters sorry it took so long to hash out! Thank you all for your reviews and your continued support of my fic I hope to hear more from you as I work on the rest of the chapters! I know it's been a while and I just wanted to apologize for the lengthy wait. I hope to hear your comments on the latest three and rest assure I will continue this storyline to the best of my ability!

Also, in response to another comment...if you have any requests just post them in your reviews and I'll see if I can work it out. Yuri, Yaoi, or Straight let me know and I'll see if I can hash out another story for you!

Once again thanks for your continued support of my story and I would love to read more reviews about previous chapters thanks so very much!


	16. Chapter 16

Hubris: Sins and Reckoning

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

'_Evil triumphs, when good men do nothing.'_

–––––––––––––

They waited with baited breath watching the frozen figure clad in flowing white warily unsure of what they should do. Ohgi kept his eyes on Zero, their savior stood like a stone amid the raging river. He had doubted this foreign 'power' Zero seemed to command from the moment Zero had told him about it. If he were completely honest then he would admit that he still doubted this strange power, no man or woman should be in control of such a thing. Even with that doubt, even with the question of just how powerful such a weapon could be...Ohgi admitted that such a thing gave him hope. Hope if it meant that the powerful Britannian Empire could be brought under their control. Even Ohgi had to believe it was possible.

"Yes, my Lord."

The soft words that escaped past the Empress' lips brought a sigh of relief from the rest of the Black Knights. Zero relaxed slightly but remained completely at ease, gesturing for Lelouch to continue. The Black Knights fell in behind their leader, the future of their nation beginning to take shape before them.

_This will finally end it_. Kallen's thoughts felt like a wave of relief washing over her as she continued on their way. She barely took notice of their surroundings feeling as if her long tedious journey were finally reaching its end. _I'm sorry Lelouch_. Kallen took a deep breath as they reached the assembly hall where the parley would happen. The doors opened before them to reveal the other members seated against the walls. In the center of the room stood a podium.

––––––––––

"Why didn't you give us this information _before_ we let her walk into that place alone?!" Suzaku slammed his fist against the center consul of the Lancelot cursing under his breath as he glared at the image of C.C on the top left corner of his screen.

"I told Lelouch, until now you and Alex did not need to know." C.C replied.

"You gave _Kallen_ a Geass! The _same_ Geass as Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted.

"It's not the _same_, Kallen's Geass wears off after twenty-four hours and is still in its first stage."

"Oh, because _that_ makes it all the better!" Suzaku quipped his fingers flying over the controls bringing Lancelot out of sleep-mode.

"This doesn't change the plan, Lelouch told me to let you and Alex know the truth as soon as you returned." C.C replied calmly.

"And Alex?" He asked.

"He was informed and is currently still proceeding with his side of the mission, the target is not far off. All that's left is for you to proceed with your role." C.C continued easily, "Oh and Suzaku?" He looked up at the sound of his name to see C.C smiling just ever so slightly, "Lelouch asked me to tell you, 'Don't be late'."

Suzaku allowed a smirk to touch his lips before he maneuvered Lancelot out of the docking bay.

Conversation in the room dimmed to a dull murmur as she stepped up to the podium placing her hands carefully on either side of the wood. Her escort of the Black Knights fell back to guard the entrance while Zero proceeded past her to an empty seat among the council. Staring at the different faces around the room Lelouch could feel the rising tension threatening to consume them all. A loud _boom_ echoed against her ears as a cylinder dropped from above encasing her completely. Lelouch smiled as monitors flickered on allowing her to see the faces of each council member as they stared back at her. There were no surprised looks on their faces, which told her this was all planned. _Protecting them from the Big Bad Wolf_. Lelouch let the thought roll around in her head for a while as she stared at the different people with ill concealed amusement.

From the other side of the cylindrical shield, Kallen watched Lelouch closely. No emotion betrayed the Empress' features when the shield was brought down on her. All they could see was the calm controlled face of one who expected no less. It sent chills down Kallen's spine when she saw that steely gaze looking back at her with absolute composure. She was no mere Monarch come to offer petition or beg forgiveness, Lelouch was every _bit_ the Queen she claimed to be.

"I was under the impression that I would be granted parley during these talks, Lady Kaguya." Lelouch whispered locking her gaze on the black haired Japanese woman glaring back at her through the monitors.

"Peace? Empress Lelouch, rest assure that these talks are one of _peace_ but peace on _our_ terms." Kaguya replied coldly.

Kallen flinched inwardly at the sound of it, so obvious was Kaguya's brimming hatred for the Empress that it was surprising the room was not on fire. She turned her focus on Lelouch who continued to stare back at them through the monitors. If Kaguya could be compared to fire then Lelouch was an ocean of icy calm.

"Yes, and what are these terms you speak of, Lady Kaguya?" Lelouch asked calmly.

"That Britannia dissolve itself as an independent nation, and that the Empress Lelouch Vi Britannia answer for the crimes of past Rulers." Kaguya replied.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the words, such demands were, ethically speaking–unfair coming from a group advocating a unified structure of peace. If she did as they wanted–if she dissolved Britannia and allowed herself to be tried as a criminal in the eyes of the world... Such fragile peace would not last, best intentions or not such a thing would crumble at the first sign of trouble. _Childish dreams and wishes on a star_. Lelouch felt her heart clench at the thought, even if things went as the United States of Japan wanted–even then it would not end well. Was this truly the best a 'unified' front could offer?

The fragile peace brought by such actions would be brief, stinted by the actions of nations that no longer have a reason to work together. Should Britannia surrender as per the demands of this united front, peace would quickly dissolve before a wave of political jostling. No, _true_ peace had to be won not by the armies of willing soldiers but by the actions of the people as a whole. If the world truly desired peace then the _world_ should rise up against those that would threaten it. War can only end when the world shouts out against tyranny and fear.

"Also," Kaguya continued drawing her attention back to the monitor, "Japan demands the surrender of Knight of Zero Suzaku Kururugi as a war criminal against the Japanese citizens. If Britannia does not –."

Lelouch laughed, the sharp sound cutting through the rest of Kaguya's words like a knife. It was time she ended this farce, Kaguya's demands were petty and entirely too childish to be taken seriously. Her gaze turned hard as she stared at the self-proclaimed Japanese Princess.

"If this is truly the limit of your powers, members of the 'United States of Japan'," She scoffed at the title, "Then I see no reason to continue with this parley."

What happened next was perfectly planned and well executed as the roof imploded, bits of concrete and steel falling in as Lancelot appeared ripping the cylindrical cage in half. The fearful cry of the council echoed in the room as they attempted to escape only to have their path blocked by the presence of Britannian soldiers all equipped with eye shields to prevent the use of Geass against them. All around the room, Black Knights struggled against the overwhelming presence of the Britannian Army.

Lelouch's gaze fell on Zero, seeing the frightened girl hiding beneath the mask of a hero. Smart as Kallen was, she most certainly had _not_ planned for such a thing. _You've lost this one Kallen, don't sacrifice any more of your men_. The Black Knights turned against the Britannian soldiers their weapons drawn willing to give their lives for the people in the room.

Lelouch gestured around the room with a graceful sweep of her arm, "I suggest you tell your men to surrender, if they attempt to fight here I will not hesitate to order the Knight of Zero to open fire."

"Y–you would be killed too if you did such a thing!" Kaguya shouted her voice wavering slightly.

Lelouch folded her hands together before her as she stared back at the small girl-child a confident smile spreading across her lips. "Lord Kururugi?"

"I would never harm my Empress, the only blood that will be spilled this day will be the blood of those who resist." Suzaku's voice called out from the external speakers. The Lancelot moved its twin guns forward in a threatening manner and a frightened scream echoed across the room joined by the moans of others.

"On the count of three Lord Kururugi I give you my permission to fire. One."

"You can't do this!" Kaguya screeched.

"Two."

"Impossible! The world will turn against you!"

She smiled calm and poisonous as a snake before it struck, "Thr–."

"Black Knights stand down, we have lost this battle." Zero's voice called out above the shouts of disbelief and outrage. The Black Knights hesitated for a moment looking from Zero to Lancelot before they dropped their weapons.

Lelouch smiled, "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia here-by declare the United States of Japan and all other nations who have joined under its banner to be outlaws. Your Rights, the Freedom you desired so badly is now forfeit under royal decree."

The world cried out in silence, fearful of the impending threat of death should they speak out against the power of Empress Lelouch. Whispers of rebellion were quashed with a ruthlessness that quickly became terrifying. The only option given to anyone against such tyranny, surrender or die.

––––––––––

The black bag covering her face was pulled roughly off as she was pushed forward into a dark dimly lit room. The only source of light came from the wall in front of which stood a large imposing black throne. Sitting with one leg crossed over the other her hands placed delicately on the arms of the throne and dressed in flowing white robes, was Lelouch. Standing at her side was a man Kallen had only ever seen briefly but knew to be a Knight named Alex. She searched the room expecting to see Suzaku close by but found that, other than the two he was nowhere to be found.

"_Why?!_," Kallen screamed in frustration as she glared at Lelouch, "_Why_ didn't it work?! We were supposed to have _peace_! All you had to do was dissolve Britannia and the world would have had peace!"

"This world does not _deserve_ to know _peace_." Lelouch's voice broke the echoing silence that stretched between the two.

"You have _no_ right!"

"The world gave me the right to do as I see fit." Lelouch replied calmly gesturing around the dim room, "Do you see anyone else willing to stand against me? Do you see the masses gathered outside ready to overthrow me?"

"They're _afraid_ of you! You threaten to kill them and expect a different reaction?!"

"'Evil triumphs, when good men do nothing.'" Lelouch whispered.

Alex moved to stand before Lelouch his blade drawn, his dark eyes focused on her as she stared at the stranger wondering what he was doing. Then she saw it...the twin Geass showing in either of the man's eyes like a glaring beacon in the dark. So focused on Lelouch she had failed to see–to _really_ see the man standing beside her.

"I am sorry." Lelouch whispered softly.

The door opened and the Knights stationed outside moved to lift Kallen's limp form from where it had fallen, carrying her outside without a word. Lelouch sighed as the door closed behind them slumping in on herself as she clasped her hands together in front of her. Alex kept his gaze on the door, steady and unwavering as he took his place at her side once more. She felt drained, Lelouch breathed pulling air into her lungs as she settled back into the seat. The throne was an uncomfortable reminder of all that she would come to destroy, and all the would come to pass because of it.

_Just a little longer..._. She sighed straightening once more as the door opened and yet another poor soul was unceremoniously pushed inside the black bag pulled from their faces as the door slammed closed behind them. _Just a little bit longer_. She recognized the thin figure huddled before her and felt her heart twist as those familiar eyes looked up at her.

_Just a little bit longer_.


	17. Chapter 17

Hubris: No Name

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_She sat in a corner of the room watching the men and women wandering about aimlessly with the eyes of one who had learned the meaning of betrayal. Her long flowing black hair hung behind her like a sheet of thick black smoke framing her pale face perfectly. She could have been a doll were it not for the fact that her chest moved just ever so slightly. She was a child swimming amid a pool of sharks waiting for the smallest scent of blood to drip into the water. When their eyes met, it sent shivers down his spine. Suzaku felt himself drawn to the forlorn little princess as if he might shield her from further harm._

_ "You should keep a close eye on that one, she's bound to lead us to trouble."_

_ A wheezy voice whispered against his ear as he turned to see the older man leaning close to his father. It was a whisper he was not meant to hear but hear it he did. A frown formed on his face as he stepped away from them. His eyes sought hers as he moved through the crowd but she had already disappeared from view._

––––––––––

"–aku...Suzaku!"

The tone in Cecile's voice caught his attention drawing him back from the brief memory into the present. Suzaku shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind as he looked up at Cecile. She stood leaning over him with a motherly look on her face.

"Sorry about that Cecile...I was remembering something." He replied apologetically.

"Huh...well, I was sent here to get you. The Empress wishes to see you about the final preparations." She replied calmly.

Suzaku nodded as he climbed to his feet brushing the wrinkles from his uniform. As he moved to leave Cecile stopped him with a touch and he glanced back at her wondering what she wanted. Cecile bit her lip as she looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I don't pretend to understand your plans...in all honesty I wish I could talk the two of you out of it but I know that there's no way..." She choked covering her mouth with her hand as tears started to fall, "But is there really no other way? Must you walk such a path?"

Suzaku touched her hand with his and smiled at her, a part of him wished the same but there was much that still needed to be done. "Thank you...thank you for being there even though you obviously want to stop it so badly that it hurts, thank you Cecile."

He leaned close and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. The door slid close behind Suzaku leaving her alone in the room as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

––––––––––

His cold gaze pierced her in a way that left her feeling weightless in a whirlpool of utter darkness. Lelouch forced herself to breath as she clung to the image of perfect control while floundering beneath the weight of his gaze. Prince Schneizel watched her with an air of calm familiarity that he reserved specifically for family members. He was a cunning man, a _thinking_ man and that had made capturing him difficult. It had taken cunning equal to his with just a twist of viciousness to smoke this particular little weasel out of its hiding place. Oh, the battle had cost her a _great_ many lives but the end results were what she was looking for.

_I will wash away the sins of the past and in doing so pave the way for others to spring from the ashes_. Lelouch stood her gaze steady and unwavering as she stared into Schneizel's eyes. _I want this to be over_. A noise erupted from somewhere outside as the building shook violently knocking her back off her feet. Lelouch grunted as she hit the side of the throne, clenching her teeth around the stab of pain ricocheting through her body.

"What is happening?!" She demanded glaring at Alex who quickly regained his footing, his gaze fixed on Schneizel. She turned to stare at her brother and saw the smile creeping across his face as he gazed back at her coldly.

"I hope you enjoyed your little game, sister...because it's time you joined your beloved sister."

A scream pierced through the void as the earth shifted beneath her feet.

––––––––––

Chaos followed the first volley of explosions as Suzaku stumbled into the Command center grabbing hold of the nearest railing in order to keep upright. The noise of voices coupled with random explosions and alarms blared in his ears as he stared at the giant flashing screen. He grabbed the nearest person to get their attention.

"What in the _hell_ is going on?!" He snapped.

The soldier snapped to attention, saluting him, "Sir, we are under attack!"

"I _know_ that you moron! I'm asking you _who_ is attacking us?!"

"Umm...everyone, Sir?"

Suzaku sighed as he shook his head releasing the man from his grip as he turned towards the screen, "Bring up the visuals, I want _visuals_ on the enemy not random data."

The view of perimeter breaches and security alarms changed to reveal a deep blue sky dotted with hundreds of thousands of tiny mechs far off in the distance.

"Give me an estimate of the enemy suits," He ordered glaring hard at the screen.

"Roughly around seven thousand airborne, we're scanning five Imperial class airships and around twenty battleships."

"Land and air suits confirmed."

"And the explosions?" He grunted as another rocked through the building causing bits of ceiling to fall towards the ground.

"They appear to be going off around the inside, areas B through G are confirmed as the hardest hit."

"Our men?"

"None of the bombs have gone off near or around the areas with the Knightmare's _or_ their pilots."

"The Empress?" He felt his chest tighten slightly as he looked down at the map showing the areas hit the hardest by the explosions.

"She was in the throne room, soldiers are attempting to make their way there but there's a lot of debris."

"Negative," Suzaku replied calmly, "Divert all soldiers to their positions, we will defend against the enemy."

No one so much as blinked at the command as they began issuing the orders he'd given. Suzaku glared at the screen before him keeping his attention on the army approaching them from the front. As much as he wanted to...as badly as he wanted to go to Lelouch's rescue, it would do nothing. _She is safe, she has Alex. He will keep her safe_.

––––––––––––

_The world shattered in a hail of bullets and glass as screams echoed in her ears. She stumbled pushing herself back onto her feet as she raced towards the screams. A nightmare of blood greeted her as she slipped falling into a pool of thick red. Death gazed back at her as she stared in horror at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Soft brown curls lay in a steadily growing pool of red as a pair of wide blue eyes stared back at her. She reached out to touch the soft white skin slowly being devoured by the red tides. She was sinking, drowning in the red...being eaten alive by the sticky red oozing free of that pale white._

A hand covered her eyes as his voice called out to her from the dark abyss, Lelouch blinked pushing aside the hand as she stared into Alex's face in surprise. Blood oozed down the side of his face where his left eye had once been. He grimaced in obvious pain as he held her tightly against his chest. Reality settled in around her as she realized that he was badly injured.

"My Queen..." Alex whispered quietly against her ear.

Frantic, Lelouch tried to push him off cursing her weak limbs under her breath as she struggled to move him off of her. Alex obliged, rolling back onto his knees before her as she sat upright gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Ahh...a true Knight, risking his life for that of his Queen."

Schneizel's voice echoed as she turned her attention from Alex towards the man standing just as calmly as before. Only this time he was not alone. Lelouch's lip curled at the sight of the man standing at her brother's side. Kanon Maldini, the man was an eyesore always at her brother's side like some kind of parasite. She should have guessed as much when Schneizel had been brought in alone, but in all honesty the man was forgettable.

"You should really consider working for me Alexander." Schneizel continued calmly.

"I would rather suffer a thousands deaths than stand at your side." Alex replied contemptuously as if the mere notion were akin to having his nails pulled.

"A pity." Schneizel responded with a shrug, "Though truthfully I would not have accepted you had you so easily turned on my dear sister. I applaud your desire to remain forever at her side, even unto exile."

"So, I suppose your plan is to take over after my untimely death?" Lelouch asked her voice steady, her gaze focused on the floor in front of her.

"I must thank you, Lelouch. Now that the world has turned against you, it will see me as the hero who saved it from the hated Blood Empress Lelouch." Schneizel smiled as he bowed to her. "I truly could not have done it without you."

"I will have to scold you," She whispered climbing slowly to her feet. A bullet ricocheted off the floor in front of her feet and she paused looking at Kanon her gaze steely.

"I won't let you take another step closer, Lelouch." Kanon glared at her his gaze steady as he stepped between her and Schneizel.

Lelouch folded her arms in front of her brushing the dust from her gown, "Alexander..."

Despite the pain, Alex kneeled properly before Lelouch as if they were the only two in the room, one hand pressed against his chest as he bowed his head. "Yes, my Queen."

He stood turning to face Schneizel and Kanon his body shook from the pain but he held tightly to himself as he took a step forward. Like Kanon, he placed himself between the two opposing forces standing calmly in the room. A smile spread across his face at the mirrored look of determination on Kanon's face. The man truly loved Schneizel.

"Children...it's rude to make Mother wait."


	18. Chapter 18

Hubris: Found

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_ She could hear their whispered voices echoing down the long dark corridor as she stepped lightly over the bodies covering the ground. The sound of gunfire ricocheted throughout the underground cavern until she could no longer discern the exact location of the noise. Lelouch glanced up at the perfectly carved walls and ceiling, touching the cool rock with the palm of her hand. The soft whisper of footsteps caught her attention and she turned to see a group of children, three girls and two boys standing before her._

_ "Are you going to kill us?" One of the boys asked, one of his eyes revealed the second stage of Geass while the other remained a deep blue-gray hue._

_ Lelouch smiled slightly as she approached the group. Of the five, only the boy and one of the girls appeared to have reached the second stage of their contract. The look in their eyes, of sorrow and pain mixed together with the burden of holding a contract at such a young age. She kneeled in front of them staring each of them in the eye._

_ "Do you want to die?" She whispered._

_ "No..." One of the girls, a shy looking child with blond hair tied back in pigtails with green eyes replied quietly._

_ Lelouch felt her smile grow at the word as she held her palm out to them, "Would you like to come with me?"_

––––––––––

He heard their soft footsteps like whispers against his ears; Alex kept himself upright through sheer force of will as the pain burned a fire through his body. Schneizel's eyes followed the five children that appeared from the shadows behind the throne. They moved in a group to flock around Lelouch like lost children clinging to their mother's leg in the face of uncertainty. Only the oldest, a boy named Jacob stood slightly apart his focus entirely on Schneizel, one eye reflected the same symbol as the one left in Alex's remaining eye. _Geass_, the power of Kings reflected like the cursed fruit eaten by Adam and Eve. Schneizel knew very little about it but from what he'd learned it was greatly tied to a person's desire.

"Interesting...are you planning to use children as your shield, Lelouch?" Schneizel kept his eyes on Lelouch as he spoke, "Or are they merely Pawns on the board to be thrown aside like the trash they are?"

Lelouch trembled slightly as she pulled the children closer to her as if by doing so she might protect them from the harsh words coming from Schneizel. Alice, the second oldest and the only girl to have reached the second stage of her Geass looked up at Lelouch.

"Mother..." Alice whispered burying her face into Lelouch's gown.

They were all that remained of the Order, five orphan children whose lives had been turned upside down in the pursuit of a fantasy world. Lelouch had taken them in months ago when she and Alex had first raided the Order's secret labs. At the time she had thought to use them as part of her plans to bring peace to the world but over time she found that she could not do such a thing. If she used them like her father had then she would be no better than that man, so she had hid them away. Only herself, Alex and C.C were even aware of their existence. They had all taken to calling her mother, each one clung to her like the lost children they were. She had offered them life, a home and in the end they had all taken to the idea that they would help Alex protect her. She loved them, not because they were useful but because that was what they needed–what no one in the labs had ever given them. _I want to protect you all_.

"Shut up!" Jacob's voice cut across the room like a knife as Kanon turned his gun on Schneizel.

The horrified look on Kanon's face told Lelouch all she needed to know. Jacob was using their Geass. Not a singular Geass given to an individual like hers and Alex's had been, but one that grew in strength based on the combined effort of all. Like Rolo they were a failed experiment, weak as individuals and only useful as a whole. Their Geass allowed them to take complete control of a person's body. Even if Kanon did not wish to move, even if he did not want to pull the trigger these five would _make_ him do so. There was no escape, no fighting and certainly no way for that person to win unless they released him or her.

––––––––––––

"What do you want?"

Her familiar voice gave him a moment of pause as he stepped into the dimly lit cell. The chill of memory washed over Suzaku as he let the door slid close behind him. Kallen lay slumped in her bed, her arms cuffed to the posts as she glared at him. It was in a cell like this that he had lost himself well over a year ago. The building shook as another round of explosions rocked through the grounds. Kallen smirked as she watched Suzaku lose his balance for a split second before quickly righting himself.

"I wanted to speak with you one last time." Suzaku replied calmly.

"About what? You _won_ didn't you?" Kallen scoffed as she looked away, "As if the Japanese would _allow_ a bastard like _you_ to lead them. You're a _traitor_ to the entire world, scum like you should just die."

Suzaku smiled at her words as he moved to stand before her, "I'm sure I will."

Kallen turned to stare at him her mouth gapping open like a fish out of water. She did not want to hear something like _that_ from someone like _him_. She kicked unable to move anything other than her legs with her arms cuffed as they were.

"What the hell do you want?!" She cursed irritated with herself for allowing her emotions to show so clearly.

"I want you to kill me," Suzaku whispered calmly.

Kallen jerked at the words, shrinking away as Suzaku moved to stand at her side. "Wh-what? What are you saying?!"

Suzaku knelt before her reaching out to unlock her cuffs, "I'm telling you to take your revenge."

The building shuddered violently and she was knocked out of her bed, Suzaku cursed as he quickly covered her from the falling pieces of debris. He stared at the ceiling as if he could pierce through the concrete to see the battle he knew was raging just outside his view. He didn't have much time left, not if he hoped to bring about the end Lelouch planned. Kallen knocked him backwards as she stood glaring angrily at him.

His words echoed in her ears, _take your revenge_. Kallen clenched her fists as she shot out of the room, pulling the unlocked door open as she escaped. Suzaku sat on the floor watching the open doorway as light poured in from the hallway. He sighed, shaking his head as the building rumbled. A hand reached out towards him and he blinked looking up to see C.C staring down at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't." Suzaku whispered as he climbed to his feet unaided, "Can you tell me the status on the troops outside?"

"Outnumbered but holding," C.C shrugged as she dusted her hand off on her pants, "Are you certain of this, Suzaku?"

"Kallen can do it...I know she can." Suzaku smiled sadly, "What about Lelouch and Alex, any word on them?"

C.C shrugged again a slight frown forming on her face, "No one's been sent to look for them and they haven't shown up yet."

"She was with Schneizel, right?"

C.C nodded, "He was the last one she was supposed to meet for today."

"That one's a cunning one, I wouldn't be surprised to find him at the center of all this." Suzaku cursed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll have to leave it to Lelouch...she can win this, I _know_ she can."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

*Author's Note: I know it's short but I just wanted to give everyone a chance to comment on the story thus far. Let me know your thoughts plz. I hope to finish this in the next chapter or two so I hope I answered some of your questions from the last chapter. Didn't mean to end it on a cliffhanger, sometimes it just sort of happens and I forget how frustrating that must feel to a reader when the next chapter isn't out right away. Hopefully there's no cliffhangers on this one...at least I don't think I did. Anyways Please Comment! Anything you have to say is greatly appreciated! Thanks for your continued support of this story!


	19. Chapter 19

Hubris: Ebbing Flow

Disclaimer: I don't own the Code Geass Characters so please don't sue me for borrowing them

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The world rose up as one against the tyranny of blood and ash, their unified grip reaching out to grasp the future that would be stolen from them..._

Lelouch pushed the image from her mind as she stared across the vast expanse towards the two men kneeling before her. The children pressed in against her as they watched the two men with amazing focus. Jacob stood apart from the others with his back to her but then he was their leader, the one capable of focusing their powers into a stronger force. Lelouch turned her gaze towards Alex, letting the worry creep into her chest for a brief moment before pushing it aside. She would deal with him later, for now she had far more pressing issues.

Lelouch turned towards the throne pressing a small button hidden on the side, the curtains behind the throne split open to reveal a large view screen. She manipulated the buttons integrated with the arm of the throne and the screen flashed on. Lloyd appeared with an annoyingly amused look on his face.

"Ah, Empress...I was worried that you did not remember how to use the –,"

"Lloyd, I want you to broadcast this."

Lloyd's face fell slightly but only by a small margin as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand. "Alright, I'll open the Comm. and who am I broadcasting this to?"

"Everyone. I want the world to see that their attempt at a rebellion has _failed_."

"Yes, your Highness!" There was a bit of sarcasm in his voice, but not enough for her to think it was anything more than a friendly jest. The screen blanked out for a bit as Lloyd set about preparing Lelouch's request. A soft chuckle caught her attention and she turned her head to stare down at Schneizel. Her brother appeared as unconcerned as if he were a guest at a ball and not being held against his will.

"Do you really believe that such a thing will stop them? Another war will begin and another, over and over again until the end of time such is the fate of humanity. Peace never lasts it was never something humans could obtain, just a mere ideal that disappears quickly beneath the tide of the strong." Schneizel laughed, "You should know better than anyone the power of a single person can overthrow a nation."

"The future of humanity depends on the Will of the world...if not unified then there is no hope." Lelouch turned back towards the screen, "I will make the world tremble in fear at the mere _thought_ of a war, tremble so much that they will rise up and break the idea before it has a chance to form."

Lloyd appeared back on the screen his face haggard but satisfied, "Empress, I have opened all communications to the world and as an added incentive I have hacked into the enemies comm. system. We're ready to go live at your command."

Lelouch folded her hands in front of her and gestured for the children to hide while Alex knelt to her left showing his loyalty towards her every move. Jacob stayed where he could see the other two men while remaining out of view of the screen. She took a breath to steady the frantic beating of her heart then looked up at Lloyd.

"Begin."

The Lancelot rocked backwards by the force of the blow dealt by the Gurren, Suzaku cursed under his breath as he struggled to maintain balance. Alarms blared inside the cockpit as one system after the other protested beneath the onslaught of Kallen's relentless attacks. He slammed his fist against one button to silence the Lancelot's cry for retreat as he pressed forward against his better judgment. Lancelot lurched forward, a wounded soldier moving despite grievous injury in the face of an unending battle.

He saw the Gurren's blade come up and gritted his teeth against the inevitable impact as the Lancelot's blade struck against Gurren's unprotected flank. The two mechs spun to face each other before surging forward one last time. White and red converged then split, like the samurai of old each reaching towards a future only they could see.

Kallen grunted in frustration as the Gurren's systems screamed one last time in her ears before the entire thing shut down as if in protest to her abusive treatment. _I wasn't able to...I wasn't able to reach him._ Tears streamed down her face as the screens turned black and she felt the Gurren falling. She shut her eyes slamming her fists against the controls as if her raw fury could force the system to reboot.

"DAMNIT!" She screamed gritting her teeth as she waited for certain death.

An explosion from the outside rocked against the Gurren and she blinked, confused when she realized that she was still – _alive_. _What_?! Kallen slammed on the release button for the Gurren and the hatch behind her opened with a loud hiss. Trembling slightly, she reached back and climbed out to see...the Lancelot burst into flames smoke pouring from the still attached cockpit. Fear pulsed in her chest as she struggled up out of the wreckage that was the Gurren stumbling to the ground as she stared at the Lancelot.

The cockpit...Kallen lurched forward as if she could stop the flames from engulfing the cockpit where Suzaku sat. Her knees gave way beneath her as she stared in disbelief at the white knight engulfed in fire and smoke. Had she really...?

The comm. in Gurren screeched and she jolted back at the sound turning her head towards the cockpit as the sounds of chaos whispered against her ears. The approaching battle lines drew closer as she stared back at Gurren.

"I will win," Lelouch's voice spoke clearly from the comm. as if the Empress were standing directly in front of her, "Your futile attempt at ending my reign has come to its climax, more than half your army is dead and what remains will quickly be taken care of by my loyal soldiers. Surrender now or die, those are your options."

She felt her legs give way beneath her at the cold contempt in Lelouch's voice and knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that it was over. Lelouch would crush anyone who got in her way, friend or foe alike it no longer mattered who they had once been. All they had become now was an obstacle in her path, a pebble that she meant to kick aside or crush beneath her feet. No rebellion, no minor nuisance would stand a chance against such ruthless indifference. In Lelouch's eyes she saw the truth, 'Rise up and I _will_ crush you, resist and everything you hold dear will become dust beneath my feet'.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Lelouch cut off the transmission with a simple elegant press of a button before turning to regard the two men kneeling before her. The children stepped back as she moved forward turning to look at Alex who had managed to bandage the eye by tearing a piece of fabric from his shirt. Blood seeped through the makeshift patch but it would hold for the time being, in the very least she knew he was not in any danger from dying. She could resist the urge to go to him knowing that only half of her plan was going as she desired. Instead she focused her attention on Schneizel, his calm face staring back at her as if in mockery of her own emotions.

"What now dear sister?" Schneizel asked raising one eyebrow in her direction.

"Now?" Lelouch whispered as Alex moved to stand between the two. He was her rock, the one steady thing left in her world that she could hold onto. "Now, I will make you and the whole world bow before me."

The world trembled in fear as it watched the horror unfolding before them like a nightmarish army brought into the light. Any rebellion sent against Empress Lelouch's army was quickly and ruthlessly crushed without mercy. The world as a whole knew the true meaning of hopelessness and the face of fear pressed in around them like a vice. Thus the world was bathed in blood unlike any in the history of humankind. Still, rumors whispered of a force strong enough to break the cycle of fear and the existence of one man willing to stand against the Empress.

Lelouch smiled softly as she watched the scene play out before her like the perfect orchestra of woe and fear. She could feel the crowds' animosity towards her and their desire to put and end to the hopeless world she had crafted. They watched from behind barriers as her procession moved through the streets in what was to be a public execution. The remnants of the Black Knights and of course Prince Schneizel were among those who would be killed. At long last, it would finally be over. Lelouch let her gaze linger on the horizon waiting for the end with baited breath as the world watched from afar.

Just as the entire world only saw hopelessness stretching before them like a dark sunless cloud, he appeared like a ghost of hope standing before the procession of death. He stood alone, a figure whose very image had long since become a picture of hope and miracles in the face of ruthless tyranny. The world held its breath in disbelief as they watched the scene playing out before them. They watched their miracle press past armed guards and Knightmare alike with the graceful surety of one committed to justice. He was their last hope, that ray of sunlight appearing in the distance like a beacon out of the darkness. _Zero_ the man of miracles _lived_ and he stood beside them in their hour of need.

–––––––––––––

_"It's finally over."_

_ Lelouch sighed as the doors closed behind her sagging into the nearest chair with the air of someone who had fought exhaustion to its brink. Their eyes followed her with the understanding afforded to those who knew the tension held by one masked in lies. Lloyd even spared her a brief smile as he raised his glass to her._

_ "A marvelous performance to be true." Lloyd replied easily, "One could almost assume that everything up to this point is real."_

_ Lelouch spared the man a look that spoke volumes as she let her head fall back against the chair. A side door, hidden by a wall popped open and Suzaku stepped through wiping the sweat from his brows as he pressed his fingers against his forehead. Cecil was at his side, a look of motherly concern etched on her face as she handed him a towel. Alex nodded towards Suzaku, the makeshift patch still covering his missing eye._

_ "You look pretty good for a dead man, I suppose your battle against Kallen went well?" Lelouch murmured from where she sat her eyes closed tightly shut._

_ "I want to speak with you," Suzaku replied calmly, "_Alone_."_

_ Lelouch cracked open one eye to peer at Suzaku seeing the slight tension in Alex's shoulders and the bemused look on Lloyd's face. Whatever this was about, Suzaku was intent on it. In the very least she should let him get it off his chest._

_ "Alright...Alex needs to get his eye looked at anyways, Lloyd and Cecil can go find something else to do and C.C is with the children."_

_ She waved the others away as she sat up. Suzaku watched them leave, Alex being the last his quick glance a clear warning as to what he would do if Suzaku hurt Lelouch. The door closed leaving the two of them alone at last. Lelouch felt her heart skip as Suzaku slid the lock in place, now they were truly alone for the first time since... She shook her head dismissing the fear that threatened to choke her. Rising to her feet, Lelouch moved gracefully across the room towards the large table in the middle, anything to take her mind off the fact that they were alone._

_ "What is it?" She asked when the silence began to stretch longer than she cared._

_ His hand reached past her and she turned on reflex to see his face just inches away from hers. Suzaku carefully placed his hands on either side of her, pinning her against the table. In her mind Lelouch cursed, this was _not_ what she had thought would happen his face was far too close for her comfort._

_ "Lelouch...I love you." Suzaku's words washed over her like a warm summer wave threatening to fill the emptiness she so desperately clung to._

_ Anger willed up inside her as she pushed him away, her eyes darkening slightly as she moved back away from him. _How dare he_?!_

––––––––––––

She watched his approach, mesmerized by the sight of his movements. Even against armed guards he was brilliant, dodging their attempts to stop him as he sailed over them as if they were standing still. They were the dolls and she the puppeteer, all he had to do was cut her down and the rest would fall.

––––––––––

_ Suzaku watched her back away her face a mask of pain, fear and just a bit of hope. Had he really left her in such dark despair that she no longer dared to hope?_

_ "You don't get to say that shit to me!" Lelouch cried, tears running down her cheeks as she moved back. "Not after everything that's happened."_

_ "Lelouch..."_

_ Her name was a plea between them as he reached towards her afraid of trying but not willing to let go of that glimmer of hope he'd seen. She pressed forward, her small fists pounding into his chest as she cursed him. The pain of all she'd been through...the hurt she'd felt at his hands and the betrayal poured from her like a river threatening to drown him. She'd been hurt, bleeding and screaming at the top of her lungs while he'd watched her. Everything, all that he'd done in search for answers flooded past them like hot magma._

_ "You don't get to say that to me, not now...not when we're so close to finishing this!" She cried as he wrapped his arms around her._

_ "Lelouch..."_

––––––––––––

He pressed through until finally he reached where she sat alone. The world held its breath as she rose reaching into her robes for the gun she always kept on hand. With a flash he knocked the gun aside with the flat of his blade taking hold of the hilt in both hands. In that moment before the blade pierced her chest, she allowed that soft smile to once again appear on her face. The smile that could win the hearts of men and quell the jealously of women. Only he saw that smile, only he could have felt the pain of the blade as keenly as if it had gone through his own heart. Beneath the mask, Suzaku felt his eyes brim with sorrow as tears slipped down his face.

He pulled the sword free flicking it once to clean the blood off blade as Lelouch stumbled forward blood covering the white gown flowing down as she collapsed. Amid her darkening vision she saw once more the endless possibilities flowing before her like a river. The paths that led away from what she'd chosen in that space between this reality and the next. There were many paths, many different lives stretching infinitely towards a future she could never clearly see. In that world created by her mother, father and C.C she had discovered her path towards the future.

The world flowed past her, an endless fathom of possibilities each leading towards a different future. This was her world...a world that would come to know peace only after it had felt the true horror of war. She was the destroyer of worlds...the crafter of lies...the one from whose sacrifice would come everlasting peace. As the blood flowed from her veins she heard the cheers of the crowd, the cries of joy ringing up throughout the world at the name of Zero the man of Miracles.

*One Year Later*

A cool summer breeze whispered through the branches of the tree as she sat in its shade watching the clear blue sky. Behind her she heard the sound of children laughing and smiled as she glanced back at the scene playing out before her. Alex being steadily crushed beneath giggling children as they all attempted to get the better of the other. It was a peaceful image, almost surreal give the events of the past year.

Peace had come at last to the world after the death of Empress Lelouch. With no one to lead them, her army had fallen before the will of the people. Weapons and Knightmare's were all but a memory beneath the worldwide cry for Pacifism. What had once been held aloof as an ideal had suddenly become a possibility. Led by Zero, the world had finally achieved that most ridiculous of dreams...true peace.

"Do you regret it?"

The sound of Alex's voice caught her attention and she glanced up at him a smile lighting up her face as she looked back up at the sky. Lelouch took in a deep breath holding it as the wind brushed against her face.

"Yes...and no..." She finally answered looking back at him as she climbed to her feet brushing the dirt from the back of her dress. "I saw what the world could become, what it would become if I had chosen a different path."

She looked past him towards the children who had decided to make a game of who could find the most flowers and her smile spread.

"And if you had chosen to run?" Alex asked quietly.

Lelouch touched a hand to her chest where Suzaku's sword had pierced through her heart and she felt once more that lingering pain. The pain of what could be...but wasn't.

"There were no paths that would lead to peace and him...this is the price of my sins."


End file.
